El Guardian de la Familia Potter
by Alby01
Summary: Señor de los Mares. Señor de la Tierra. Del Aire y del Fuego. Y Portador de la Destrucción. Ayudara a aquel  que lo necesite...    …El mundo no esta tan perdido como se cree…
1. Chapter 1

_**Privet Drive**_

Nos encontramos en Privet Drive, donde se encontraba un muchacho de unos casi 17 años, hacia su baúl. Hasta que sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, por el recuerdo de la llegada de una carta días atrás...

Flash Back

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo un libro que no sintió que Hedwig, había entrado por la ventana situándose a su lado, con una carta atada en la pata, llamó su atención dándole algunos picotazos temblorosos. Al terminar de desatar la carta, Hedwig fue a tomar un poco de agua en su jaula. Harry observó detenidamente el sobre, en el cual solo había un escudo extraño, abrió la carta por curiosidad y esta comenzaba de este modo:

_Harry:_

_No me conoces, por lo tanto me presento, soy Jorge Warren, un viejo amigo de tus padres. Por supuesto que no te escribo para preguntarte como estas, sino para darte a conocer tus orígenes y de lo que eres capaz si te lo propones._

_Harry, eres el heredero por línea directa del mismísimo Merlín. Todo heredero de Merlin tiene un guardián que te enseñara todas las ramas de la magia y muchas cosas más. Como tu guardián, tengo el deber de informarte que tu entrenamiento seria después de tu cumpleaños. Seguro que tendrás un mar de preguntas y dudas que necesitan ser respondidas, pero este no es el modo ni el momento, nos veremos un día antes de tu cumpleaños en la Madriguera. Te preguntaras como diantres se a donde iras o vas durante las vacaciones. Se cosas de ti y del mundo que ni tú y nadie se imaginaria…_

_Me despido en paz…_

_El Guardián de la familia Potter._

_Jorge Warren.  
><em>  
>P.D: Nos veremos en la Orden.<p>

A ciencia cierta no se sabe en verdad, cuanto tardo en reaccionar. Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que lo saco de tal asombro, puso la dichosa carta dentro de su bolsillo sin saber muy bien por que. Y fue a atender a pig que traía la carta de su amigo, que decía así:

Que tal amigo

Te escribía para invitarte a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa, Hermaione llego hoy. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mama y papa dicen que puedes venir y que te quieren presentar a alguien que no puedo decir quién. Me olvidaba, papa y Remus irán a buscarte mañana a las 10 de la mañana, así que ten preparado tu baúl y tu escoba…

Saludos

Ron

P.D: Pídele permiso a tus tíos.

Harry se alegro por la carta de su amigo, levanto la cabeza y Pig ya no estaba. De repente escucha un a su tío Vernon.

-¡Potter esta la cena lista!…

-Voy… y salió de su habitación, mañana seria otro día.

Fin Flash Back

Después de haber terminado el baúl, de bañarse, desayunar y soportar los gritos de su tío Vernon. Bajo con sus cosas, en espera de sus salvadores, ya eran las 9:45 no faltaba mucho… de pronto suena el timbre, Harry abre la puerta…

-Buen dia Harry, me alegro de verte bien-. Dijo Remus con una sonrisa tratando de disimular las grandes ojeras, debajo sus ojos.  
>-Hola Harry, podemos pasar. Creo que tenemos algo que explicarte antes de ir a la Madriguera-. Dijo el Señor Weasley, con una sonrisa en el rostro.<br>- Hola Señor Weasley Hola Profesor, si por supuesto pueden pasar, ¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto sentándose en el sillón.  
>-S... no, has recibido alguna carta extraña Harry-. Pregunto Remus, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry, Mientras que el señor Weasley hacia lo mismo.<br>- Ehh si-. Contesto sacando la carta de su bolsillo-. creí que era una broma, dice...  
>- No Harry, no es una broma y no la abras, la carta solo la puedes leer tu, nosotros solo veríamos un papel en blanco-. Contesto rápidamente el señor Weasley.<br>- Jorge Warren, es un amigo de tu familia y también fue el ahijado de tus abuelos. El es un gran mago, hasta puede decirse que es más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort y puede igualarse con el mismo Dumbledore.  
>Sorprendido de tal comparación y descubrimiento, se quedo mudo tratando de asimilar la información.<br>-¿y por qué no apareció antes?-. Pregunto, los dos hombres se miraron pero no dijeron nada.  
>- Eso es mejor que te lo conteste él-. Respondió Remus misteriosamente.<br>-¿Entonces, no hay nada que temer? ¿No he oído nada de él años y recién ahora aparece mandándome una carta diciendo que soy el heredero de alguien?-. Dijo Harry, un poco irritado por la situación en que se encontraba.  
>- Entendemos que estés un poco molesto y confundido por todo esto Harry, pero comprende que no fue fácil para él tampoco, no es muy querido por el Ministerio y Dumbledore no lo estimaba mucho, lo que le fue difícil acercarse a ti de manera física-. Respondió el señor Weasley, tratando de calmarlo.<br>-Y ustedes confían en él. Si saber que podría pasar, sabiendo que Dumbledore no lo quería-. Decía mirándolos con enojo y tratando de entender a los dos adultos.  
>-No es que no lo quiere, el problema es que ambos tienen métodos muy diferentes de hacer las cosas-. Respondió el señor Weasley.<br>- Entendemos tu inquietud y tu desconfianza. Si te digo que si Sirius y yo no podríamos hacernos cargo de ti y si no fuera por el sacrificio de Lily, el pasaría a ser tu tutor-. Respondía Remus tratando de apaciguar el enojo de Harry.  
>- mmm… viéndolo de esa manera, no sé qué pensar… impactado y triste por el recuerdo de Sirius.<br>- ¿Harry, estas bien?-. Decía Arthur, viendo la sonrisa triste de Harry  
>- Si<br>- Jorge pudo haber ignorado el sacrificio de tu madre y haberte llevado con él. Pero el respetaba mucho a tu madre y no iba a ignorar por nada del mundo el deseo de una madre, sin importar lo que diga el profesor Dumbledore-. Decía Remus mientras lo abrazaba con cariño y protectoramente.  
>- Bueno siento interrumpir este momento, pero debemos irnos, Molly se estará preocupando y "el resto de la familia está esperando a ver a Harry"-. Decía el Señor Weasley mientras se levantaba haciendo énfasis en la última oración en comillas. Haciendo entender que Ron, Hermione y Ginny en especial lo esperan ver con ansias.<br>- Tienes razón Arthur, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que volver y aclarar otros asuntos. Decía Remus tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.  
>-¿Cómo nos iremos? Preguntaba Harry temiendo la respuesta.<br>- No te preocupes Harry no nos iremos por Red Flu, sino que desapareceremos en forma conjunta, será más fácil y rápida-. Explicaba el Señor Weasley, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y mandaba las cosas de Harry a la Madriguera.

En el resto del transcurso en busca de un callejón vacio, nadie hablaba, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Que hacía pensar que era un momento fúnebre.

-Llegamos, agárrense de las manos-. Decía Remus, mientras se daban las manos.

Aparecieron en un claro del bosque, caminaron un poco, y a lo lejos se vio la morada Weasley, la Madriguera.

-Estoy en casa-. Hablo en un susurro con nostalgia mezclada con alegría. Los dos adultos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del chico, y es verdad estaban en casa.

Espero que les guste...  
>Por favor comenten, los acepto de todo tipo.<p> 


	2. La Madriguera y la Reunion

Autora.

Buen día! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Disclamer: La obra de Harry Potter le pertenece a nuestra querida Sra. J. K. Rowling. Excepto por los personajes y lugares inventados por mí.

Esta historia también la tengo en Potterfics, bajo en Nick de VickyPotter.

Kendra Dhyanna: Gracias por tu comentario y el ánimo que me has dado. En realidad, en un principio, el primer capítulo se dividía en dos. Intente de hacerlo más largo, pero se me vino nada interesante. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Jaimol: Gracias por comentar! La situación entre Dumbledore y Jorge, se enteraran más adelante. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

_**La Madriguera**__** y la Reunión**_

Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, se escucha a la Señora Weasley dándole la conocida bienvenida por todos a Harry.

-¡Harry! Qué bueno llegaste bien, ya me estaba preocupando por la tardanza. -Decía esto mientras iba a su encuentro y dándole uno de sus conocidos abrazos. 

-Buenos días Señora Weasley, gracias por dejarme venir a pasar las vacaciones en su casa-. Decía recuperándose del abrazo. 

-Hay Harry para nosotros nunca fuiste una molestia-. Movía las manos como sacándole importancia a la situación-. Ahora que recuerdo mañana es tu cumpleaños número 17, tendré que ponerme en marcha ahora mismo, los 17 no se cumple todos los días, y ve subiendo a desempacar que en un rato estará el almuerzo. ¿Y ustedes no tenían que hacer algo?-. Ahora dirigiéndose a los dos adultos-. ¿Ya le explicaron a Harry la situación? -No simplemente le dimos un corto resumen de la situación, el resto lo explicara él, hoy en la cena, ahora iré a verlo-. Le explicaba Remus a Molly-. Bueno Harry, me despido nos veremos en la cena, vendrán todos. Se despedía con la mano, para después desaparecer. 

-Bueno, debo irme para el ministerio, volveré temprano para la cena con Kingsley y Tonks-. Despidiéndose de su Señora y de Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en Wiltshire, en la Mansión Malfoy, había una reunión. Los Mortifagos arrodillados ante Voldemort, sentado en su silla, observaba con malicia y superioridad, al resto. Sus "siervos" esperaban órdenes.

-Tinnus… como van los avances en el Ministerio de Francia. Tus últimos reportes eran algo confusos… quiero saber el por qué-. Decía Voldemort de manera escéptica-. Tinnus, un hombre fornido, de estatura alta, de mirada fría y de ojos alegres, su pelo era abundante de color rubio tirando a castaño. 

-Señor, temo decirle que las noticias no son alentadoras como planeo…-. Tinnus tenía la respiración acelerada, temiendo alguna represalia por parte de su amo-. el Ministro francés rechazo su propuesta y me dijo que le entregara un mensaje. 

-¿Cuál es?-. Pregunto con impaciencia. 

-Su mensaje fue:

_Dile a ese ser, que ni Francia y el Ministerio de Magia, se aliarían con un resentido social que se cree superior por ser el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y tampoco no creo que a Salazar le agrade que se heredero sea un "Mestizo"..._

Al terminar de decir el mensaje, en el lugar se formo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban de Tinnus a Voldemort que lo miraba con profundo odio. Algunos lo miraban con desaprobación y otros lo miraban burlones.

-Le habrás hecho pagar, por ese insulto, no. - Se notaba a leguas que en el tono de voz Voldemort había ira contenida. 

-Lo intente señor, pero no estaba solo, le mande la maldición asesina por su insubordinación, pero no le llego,

- hablaba tan entrecortadamente por el miedo, que casi se le entendía-. Algo o alguien la paro, solo vi una mano absorber la maldición. Pero no era el Ministro, porque estaba sentado, y me miraba con una expresión extraña, hasta creo que era de compasión. Creí que iba a llamar a los Aurores, pero en cambio dijo: "Vete y dile a tu señor mi respuesta" y desaparecí-. Termino con un suspiro, como descargándose de algo pesado y ahora esperaba su castigo.

Voldemort estaba en cólera, uno de sus súbditos más leales le había fallado en la tarea de convertir a Francia (en esos momentos el Ministerio de Magia francés, era uno de los más importantes y poderosos del mundo mágico). En uno de sus mayores aliados, esto le cambiaba los planes, quien se creía ese vejete para poner en duda su pureza.

-CRUCIO-. Tinnus recibió la maldición con un grito desgarrador-. Como que no pudiste acabar con un anciano indefenso-. Decía estas palabras mientras le aplicaba la maldición-. LLEVENSELO-. dos individuos se levantaron y lo llevaron a otra habitación-. Caspian, como van los avances con los jefes departamentos,  
>de Aurores y de Leyes en Francia.- Caspian, era alto y de buen cuerpo, era de voz y mirada fría, de ojos negros y de piel morena.<p>

-Señor, lamento informarle que en el departamento de Aurores… -. El departamento, se divide en 3 divisiones, que cada una tiene un jefe y que los tres se reúnen con el Ministro para mejorar la seguridad, entre otras cosas.- los jefes del departamento, se rieron, al escuchar la propuesta. Uno de ellos, que era  
>el más joven, me observaba con malicia y me dijeron:<p>

_Flash Back_

_- Dile a tu "señor", que no necesitamos aliados para hacer lo que queramos.- Respondía Edmond About, el jefe mayor._

_-Nosotros respetamos a los de Sangre Impura, sin ellos los magos de "Sangre Pura" ya estaríamos en peligro de extinción, eso es lo que muy poca gente entiende.- Contesto sabiamente, Alnold Aletrino, el segundo Jefe._

_-Dile también que Francia está al lado del Elegido y no nos importa las represalias u ofertas que nos pueden dar. - Respondía lentamente, para observar con malicia, la cara del Mortifago. Este era el Jefe Menor pero no menos importante, Erik Warren, el Hermano menor de Jorge Warren. _

_-No saben lo que están diciendo, se arrepentirán de haber rechazado tal oferta, veremos quién ríe mejor a lo último. - Decía el Mortifago, buscando su varita, pero no la encontró. Erik estaba jugando con ella y este le pregunto:_

_-¿Buscabas esto? No creo que la necesites por mucho tiempo, porque has fracasado en tu misión-. En la mirada de Erik se formo una sonrisa entre malicia y burla, le devolvió la varita a su dueño y este desapareció al instante…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Si alguien envidiaba el trato que recibían Tinnus y Caspian (que eran los encargados de reclutar gente en Francia) de parte de Voldemort, ahora no queda ni una duda, de que nadie quería estar en el lugar de ellos…

-Que sucedió en el Departamento de Leyes-. Lo decía tratando de hacer que su voz sea lo más tranquila que pueda, aunque se veía notablemente que la vena en la sien de Voldemort, estaba a punto de explotar. 

-Señor-. Hablo tragando saliva ruidosamente-. El jefe de ese departamento, es el hermano mayor de uno de los Jefes de Aurores. Me fue imposible acercarme para proponerle dicha oferta-. estaba arrodillado, cabeza abajo y con los ojos cerrados, esperando su castigo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus había desaparecido de la Madriguera a Gales, camino por las calles de esta hermosa ciudad, y paro frente a una Mansión, que años atrás había sido ostentosa, la miro con nostalgia, abrió la reja y camino a lo largo del jardín que años antes había sido envidia de toda mujer que pisaba la Mansión, subió los pocos escalones que había y golpeo la puerta.

-Buenos días Señor Lupin, lo estábamos esperando-. Le atendió cortésmente el elfo domestico, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. El amo Jorge lo está esperando en la sala-. Decía el elfo indicándole la puerta-. Desea algo de tomar, el Señor. 

-No Hermes, Gracias. 

-De nada Señor, es un placer-. Desapareciendo al instante.

Abrió la puerta, y lo vio sentado con una copa de Brandy en la mano, mirando fijamente un álbum de fotos.

-Tantos años sin vernos y parece que era ayer cuando nos dabas consejos-. Camino acercándose a Jorge y con la voz nostálgica- pasaron más de 20 años cuando nos vimos por última vez-. Una sonrisa de tristeza pasaba por el rostro de Remus. 

-Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, los primeros años en Francia no fueron muy alentadores que digamos-. Se ponía de pie mientras hablaba-. Aunque a James y a Lily los vi en Francia, cuando viajaron para presentarme al no tan pequeño Harry-. Se giraba a mirarlo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Jorge Warren, era alto y de buen porte, el pelo castaño oscuro y corto, de expresivos ojos negros, los rasgos del rostro bien marcados. Ya no era ese muchacho de 17 años que era la admiración de los Merodeadores, sino un hombre que estaba marcado por la experiencia y que se encontraba bastante bien para sus 45 años.  
>Después de haberse abrazado como dos buenos amigos, estaban sentados charlando amenamente y recordando los viejos tiempos y las anécdotas.<p>

-¡Hermes! 

- Crack, llamaba señor. 

-Sí, quiero saber si falta mucha para el almuerzo. 

- La comida estará en 5 minutos, señores-. Informaba el elfo, esperando órdenes de su amo. 

-Muchas gracias Hermes, ahí estaremos-. Decía esto mientras le sonreía al elfo-. No despertaron mis hijos aun. 

-Sí señor, la señorita Helena se encuentra en la Biblioteca y el señor Joshua esta vistiéndose. 

-Gracias, avísales que ya va a estar el almuerzo. 

-Sí, señor-. Inclinándose para adelante- Requiere de algo más, señor. 

-No nada más Hermes, gracias.- El elfo desapareció, rumbo a comunicarles a los habitantes de la casa. 

-Ya le explique a Harry, la situación-. Explicaba Remus- Así que prepárate para un mar de preguntas, por parte de ellos. 

-No te preocupes, voy preparado.- decía Jorge seguro de sí mismo- vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre- se levantaban riendo, para ir al salón…

Pasaron la tarde hablando de Harry, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de la Orden y de otras trivialidades. Hasta que llego el momento de ir a la Madriguera…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry subía las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación de Ron, de repente se escucha una melodía extraña, no se entendía lo que decía, pero era reconfortante. Llego a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Harry llegaste!- Hermaione corría a abrazarlo al verlo entrar-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.- 

-¿Hola hermano, como estas?-. Preguntaba Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Hola chicos, no sé cómo pero me encuentro bárbaro-. Ante las miradas de confusión de sus amigos, explico-. Es que cuando subía las escaleras escuche una melodía extraña, y sentí mucha paz… 

-Es el regalo de Ginny-. Explico Ron-. Se lo dieron el día de su cumpleaños. 

-Ah, qué buen regalo-. Dijo estas palabras con tristeza en la voz-. Que noticias hay de la Orden-. Cambiando bruscamente el tema de la conversación. 

-Si se reúnen hoy en la cena-. Le informaba Hermaione-. Y nos van a presentar, nuevas personas. 

-Ah se me olvidaba, ayer me llego esta carta y dice que soy el Heredero de Merlín.- Contaba Harry, como si fuera cualquier cosa. 

-¿QUE?-. Gritaron los dos levantándose de golpe-. Muéstranos la carta. Le pedía Hermione, ansiosa.

Y Harry les empezó a contar lo que le dijo Remus y el Señor Weasley, así pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando lo que podría pasar en la cena y haciendo conjeturas de cómo sería ese Jorge Warren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A medida que iban llegando a la a la cocina de la Madriguera, se iban acomodando. Molly estaba terminando los últimos detalles de la comida, la gran mayoría de los postres eran de manzana. La cena seria a las 7 y eran las 6:30 y ya llegaron algunos invitados de la Orden por supuesto, entre ellos eran: Alastor Ojo Loco Moody, Fue uno de los más grandes Aurores y respetados por la comunidad Mágica Inglesa. Estaba poniendo y reforzando los encantamientos de protección de la casa y sus alrededores. Minerva McGonagall, que ayudaba a Tonks a acomodar las sillas para la reunión y tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar muchas cosas esa noche. Arthur Weasley, hablaba con sus hijos Bill y Charlie, sobre lo que pasaría en la cena. El último en llegar fue Dumbledore que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa por disposición de Molly. La reunión ya daba comienzo, todos daban sus reportes, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos.

- El Señor Lupin está haciendo un recado para mí-. Hablo suavemente con gesto pensativo-. Antes de que sigamos hablando, debo de anunciar algo, pero tiene que ser ante la presencia de los chicos-. Cuando el Director finalizo de decir estas palabras, las quejas no se hicieron esperar-. Es necesario que escuchen esto, "todos". 

-Se puede saber el motivo al menos Albus-. Pregunto Minerva, que estaba sentada entre Kingsley y Tonks. 

-Recuerdas la visita de la Señora Miclerti en Junio pasado-. La profesora asintió levemente, recordando ese hecho-. Bueno-. Posando sus brazos sobre la mesa-. Hizo que recordara detalles que había olvidado. Pero antes, quiero explicarlo de la mejor manera con ellos presentes. 

-la señora Weasley se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la escalera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuatro estaban en la habitación de Ron. Harry y Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez, mientras que Hermione estaba leyendo. 

-Cuando terminara la reunión, ya tengo hambre-. Decía Ron, ganando por trigésima vez al ajedrez. 

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Ron, sucede algo Harry-. Pregunto Hermione, viendo como Harry mecía la cabeza, como quien quitaba pensamientos de su cabeza. 

-No lo sé, tenía la sensación de que alguien hablaba en mi cabeza, no era Voldemort-. Expreso, viendo las miradas nerviosas de los chicos-. era otra voz que decía:

_**El Heredero despertara de su largo sueño… y sus poderes se desataran… solo quedo en el mundo… pero encontró a sus hermanos que lo apoyaron y ayudaron… y encontrara su amor… tendrá que luchar… con sangre y dolor… al lado de sus hermanos… pero eso no es suficiente… necesitara la ayuda del Portador… para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas… **__**  
><strong>_  
>-Guau… <p>

-Mmm, algo entendí, quiere decir que el Heredero, que eres tu Harry y tus poderes despertaran y donde dice "solo en el mundo" quiere decir…- que soy huérfano, Herm.- cierto…- lo decía un poco apenada- la parte de "hermanos" se refiere a Ron y mi, la del "amor", ya sabes tú y Ginny… la ultima parte de la del "Portador", no se a que se refiere…- antes de que pudiera seguir, fue interrumpida por la Sra. Weasley que acababa de entrar a la habitación informando, que bajen a la reunión por que precisan de su presencia. 

-¿Nuestra presencia?- Preguntaba Ron, desconcertado. Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué hacer. 

-Sí, la de ustedes tres, voy a llamar a Ginny, ahora bajen que los están esperando-. Dijo esto mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya reunidos todos en la cocina, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar. 

-Antes de explicar el motivo de esta reunión, quiero contarles la historia de dos hermanos, de la época de Merlin, muy pocos la conocen.

_**…Hace mucho tiempo existían dos hermanos, el mayor Tristán era alto y bueno en muchas cosas como también como persona. Grima, el menor, era todo lo contrario a su hermano, era el perverso y deforme de cuerpo, le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir agonías mientras se desangraban, no le importaba la pureza de la sangre, lo único que le hacía llenarse de placer era el olor de la sangre, la destrucción de familias y de pueblos enteros. Mucha gente tanto muggle como mago intento detenerlo pero murieron sin antes ser torturados, el único que lo detuvo fue su hermano con su mejor amigo Merlín, duro varios días esa batalla, hasta que Grima cayó de rodillas con varias heridas en el cuerpo, no podía mantenerse de pie. Tristán que se encontraba igual que su hermano, se paro frente a él, y comenzó a recitar palabras celticas…**__**  
><strong>__**"yo Tristan Warren, invoco a los dioses celtas, ayúdenme, quítennos el Don de la destrucción, mucho mal se ha hecho" **__**  
><strong>__** …unas luces blanquecinas aparecieron, alrededor de los hermanos, de un momento a otro, se escucho gritos desgarradores… rato después las luces desaparecieron, los hermanos se encontraban tirados en lo que quedaba en el césped, Merlín se acerco a Tristán y este le dijo: **__**  
><strong>_

_**- Lo vi, tuve una visión un muchacho con dos destinos…**__**  
><strong>_

_**- Eso es imposible Tris, nadie tiene dos destinos…**__**  
><strong>_

_**- Si, este sí, falta mucho para que el nazca… ayudara a tu heredero… mi hijo está por nacer...cuídalo por favor, tú eres su padrino…-. Su respiración se iba agotando a medida que hablaba.**__**  
><strong>_

_**- Tranquilo, no hables todo estará bien-. Finalizo Merlín tranquilizadoramente.**__**  
><strong>_

_**- Yo y el teníamos el Don de la Destrucción, algo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, quería salir, sabía que sucedería esto-. Cada vez se debilitaba más.**__**  
><strong>_

_**-Tranquilo cuidare de tu familia, hasta que se haga lo contrario-. Pero no hubo respuesta, Tristan había muerto, al igual que su hermano, en brazos de Merlín. El los levanto por arte de Magia. Camino hacia el rio que cruzaba el bosque, era un rio profundo, se paró a la orilla y recito un hechizo que origino que las aguas del rio se separaran, hizo que el agua haga dos pozos y deposito ahí los cuerpos, recito unas palabras de despedida y deshizo el hechizo. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Muy lejos de allí se producía un nacimiento… **_

-¿Warren? ¿Merlín? ¿Celtas?-. Eran las preguntas que surgían, a lo largo de la mesa. Muchos estaban desconcertados, no lograban entenderlo. 

- Se que les es confuso. Pero tampoco conocemos la historia de los Warren y por lo que se descienden de los Celtas. 

- Pero Profesor, los celtas tienen prohibido congeniar con los magos, hay un libro que habla sobre ello en Hogwarts-. Hablo Hermione-, o puede ser que uno de ellos allá… 

-…sido exiliado, si Sta. Granger, ha dado en el clavo. 

-Pero que tiene que ver esta historia con Voldemort-. Pregunto Harry, muchos temblaron ante la mención del innombrable. 

- Mucho y nada, si ustedes ven el corto dialogo que tienen Merlín y Tristan, antes de que este muera, que es lo que le pide Tristan a Merlín-. Pregunto, haciendo que todos pusieran caras de confusión y de cansancio por tantas vueltas. 

-Porque no nos dices a donde quieres llegar Albus-. Hablo Moody, que iba perdiendo la paciencia. Muchos asintieron, pero no dijeron nada; Albus, viendo que no iba a conseguir mucho, prosiguió. 

- Tristan le pide a su amigo Merlín, que cuide de su hijo que esta por nacer, que sea como su guardián, y este niño fue llamado Arturo. Merlín lo protegió y le enseño a manejar sus dones. Muchos siglos pasaron de esa historia, ahora le toca al descendiente de Arturo proteger al descendiente de Merlín-. Los ojos de Harry chocaron con los de Dumbledore. Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si y miraron a Harry que estaba congelado en su lugar, que no quitaba los ojos del Director. 

-Está queriendo decir que… 

-Si Harry, viendo que estas algo sorprendido y me imagino que tu guardián te ha mandado una carta esta mañana, ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto Dumbledore. El resto de las personas que estaban en la mesa miraban de Dumbledore a Harry. Algunos sorprendidos y otros no tanto. Harry asintió, mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo agarrando la carta. 

Este capítulo estaba dividido en dos partes… espero que les guste.


	3. Jorge Warren

La cocina había quedado en silencio, algunos en el intento de ingerir las últimas palabras dichas por Dumbledore, unos ya lo suponían y otros aun no lograban asimilarlo. El Director, viendo que todos en la habitación habían quedado mudos, decidió asignar las misiones, que a medida que las dictaba, estos se despedían y desaparecían. Pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que Albus asignaba las misiones a aquellas personas que no habían integrado en la Orden original hace años atrás, solo se quedaron King, Tonks y los Sres. Weasley. Al finalizar se dirigió a Harry, que estaba tentado a hablar hace un largo rato.

-Lo que pocos saben o recuerdan, era que tus abuelos eran los padrinos del Sr. Warren que a la edad de 14 años y con su hermano de 13 se fueron a vivir con ellos, al morir su padre. James, desde que era pequeño los consideraba sus hermanos que le enseñaban todo tipo de travesuras. El tiempo iba pasando y tus abuelos, se iban muriendo de a poco, cuando James estaba en su último año, tu abuela falleció y dos años más tarde le siguió tu abuelo. Aunque tu padre tenía la mayoría de edad, tus abuelos y el mismo James, sabían que no tenía experiencia en el manejo de los negocios de la familia. Digo esto porque en el testamento de tus abuelos, hay una clausula que nombra a Jorge como el Guardián de la fortuna y de tu familia-. Ante esto muchos agrandaron los ojos de sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada, creían que Albus era el encargado de aquello.

-Pero Albus nosotros teníamos entendido que eras tú el encargado de esos asuntos, hasta que Harry llegara a la mayoría de edad-. Indago King, que cambiaba su expresión de confusión a desconcierto. El trió no entendía mucho, Hermione intentaba de atar cabos, Ron y Harry mas confundidos que nunca. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió-. Es cierto que muchos piensan eso y es que el mismo Jorge, me concedió ese papel, si me permiten seguir se los contare. En mi opinión y en la de los Potter, tus abuelos tenían conocimiento de los atentados ocurridos en los últimos años y que la guerra ya era inminente. Y que su hijo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como las personas que él valoraba luchaban. Tiempo después del nacimiento de Harry y de saber el contenido de la profecía, ellos decidieron crear un testamento en donde nombraba a Sirius, a Remus y a Jorge como los tutores legales de Harry.

-Y por qué no apareció, cuando Black murió-. Pregunto Moody, adelantándose a Hermione, muchos estaban de acuerdo con él. Albus sonrió, lo que le esperaba a Jorge, sin decir palabras hizo aparecer un pensadero e invoco un recuerdo en especial y lo deposito en la vasija.

- Vengan, así lo entenderán mejor.

…Flash Back…

Aparecieron en una oficina, donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore que estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles frente al director del banco, de pronto de la puerta se escucho un golpe. Albus se gira para ver al visitante, que al saber quién era, le llenaba de curiosidad verlo por allí.

-Adelante-. Habla Rankok, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Jorge, que no se sorprende para nada al ver a su ex director.

- Buenos días señores, profesor, que casualidad verlo a usted por aquí-. Hablo dirigiéndose a su antiguo director que lo miraba sonriente.

- Si da la casualidad que me entere que vendrías y no sé porque me da tanta curiosidad tu visita-. Hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de entrar a su mente pero desistió rápidamente, Jorge era el único ser humano al que no podía penetrarle la mente. Ante esto, Jorge sonríe. 

- Ya te enteraras-. Finalizo, y ahora dirigiéndose al director-. ¿Recuerda la cámara que ha estado sellada?-. Rankok asiente-. Tendrá que ser abierta, la ultima descendiente ira a Hogwarts, y es hija de Muggles así que dejarás que se cambie el dinero muggle por el mágico, como siempre se ha hecho en siglos. Pero aquí la excepción, el dinero mágico se sacara de la cámara y el dinero muggle, será transferido devuelta a la cuenta del banco de los padres de la niña-. Mientras decía todo esto, el director hacia que una pluma escribiera lo que Jorge dictaba, ante la inquietante mirada de Dumbledore que no perdía palabra alguna.

- Sí señor, así se hará.

- Permíteme que me entrometa Jorge, pero no sería mejor que me haga cargo del asunto y no dejarla a su suerte, sin saber nada de su pasado y sin protección-. Intervino acercándose al escritorio.

- Creí que me conocías mejor Albus, yo dejarla a su suerte, siempre fue cuidada y vigilada, sin que la familia llegara a enterarse, por supuesto. Nadie en el mundo mágico los recuerda, y por lo tanto en el mundo mágico mi trabajo es proteger los intereses de esa familia, hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad. También en Hogwarts, será cuidada.

- ¿Y quién lo hará?-. Pregunto Albus, tratando de imaginarse a todos los Warren de edad escolar dentro del castillo. Ante esta imagen Jorge ríe.

-Tú, por supuesto. No es necesario que vayan mas de mi familia de las que ya ahí-. La última frase tomo de sorpresa al Director, no se había percatado de ello, cierto que las mujeres Warren cambiaban de apellido al casarse. Ahora que recordaba, a su mente le llegaban rostros de jóvenes de las diferentes casas, que destacaban de los demás alumnos. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos pregunto.

- Me dirás su nombre-. Jorge sonrió, sabía que Albus lo ayudaría.

-No, simplemente te diré su fecha de nacimiento…-. Corto, hasta que unos papeles sobre el escritorio atrajeron su atención-. ¿Qué es esto Albus?-. Pregunto.

-Oh eso, estaba verificando el porqué no puedo hacerme cargo del joven Potter, como sabrás va a comenzar Hogwarts, ya que su tutor se encuentra incapacitado.

-¿Incapacitado? ¿Según quien? Sirius esta en azkaban, a Remus nunca se lo permitirían por su pequeño problema, en cambio yo… que cuido de los negocios de la familia Potter hasta que el sea mayor. Por orden de Charlus y de James, me convierto en el tutor de Harry. Durante 10 años respete que tú seas como su guardián con el permiso del Ministerio, quien que querría yo me haga cargo del "Niño-que-vivió". No respete la decisión de ustedes, sino que respete el sacrificio que hizo Lily, que por supuesto lo comprobé por mi cuenta. Necesitas mi permiso para hacerte cargo, no el del Ministerio-. Finalizo de hablar pero antes de que Albus pudiera hablar, Jorge hablo de nuevo pero ahora dirigiéndose al Director del banco-. Has el permiso para que Albus Dumbledore se encargue de la seguridad del Sr. Potter, por favor.

- Sí, señor, en unos momentos estará listo y será necesario de la firma de ambos-. Los dos asintieron ante las palabras de este.

- Tienes razón, me había olvidado de lo ocurrido años atrás-. En el rostro del Director se formo una triste sonrisa y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que apareció Rankok, con varios papeles, le entrego a Jorge los documentos que esperaba y poso en su escritorio el documento que nombraba al señor Dumbledore, como el tutor a cargo del Sr. Potter, ya firmado dicho papel fue guardado.

- Creo que ya no hay nada mas de que hablar, a si que será mejor retirarme, tengo otros asuntos que arreglar, me despido, Albus… Director…-. Se despidió agachando la cabeza en señal de retirada y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Espera Jorge, quien es la niña-. Pregunto antes de pudiera desaparecer. Jorge rio y sacudió la cabeza y respondió.

- Nació un 19 de Septiembre y desapareció dejando a Albus con la duda.

Fin flash back

-Hay que buscar a la niña Albus, no podemos dejar que la encuentren-. Hablo Moody, cuando finalizo el recuerdo, no se había dado cuenta de que todos en la cocina habían quedado en silencio, y que Harry, Ron e incluso los Weasley miraban a Hermione que se había puesto pálida, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No hace falta buscarla Alastor, porque ella ya se encuentra entre nosotros-. Hablo, mientras posaba sus azules ojos en los de Hermione. Moody iba a hablar pero Hermione se le adelanto.

-Como esta tan seguro de que soy yo y no otra persona-. Hablo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Cuando termine mis asuntos en el banco, salí directo para Hogwarts, donde me dirigí a donde estaba el registro de alumnos que estaban por ingresar. Cuando encontré esa fecha, al lado estaba tu nombre "Hermione J. Granger", y si mi memoria no me falla, hace años atrás, en la época de Merlín, existía una familia que podía controlar el agua. De esta familia, nacieron dos hermanos. Tu desciendes del hermano de Isabel, de Joey, y que el lamentablemente era squib. Sus padres antes de morir le informaron que no sería desheredado sino que podría tocar una pequeña parte de lo que le corresponde, pero su fortuna real seria abierta el día en que uno de sus descendientes sea mago o bruja vaya a Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué pasó con Isabel?-. Pregunto Harry, que estaba inundado de preguntas sin respuestas.

-Se caso con Tristán Warren y de allí desciende Jorge-. Finalizo.

-Digo que habría que alejar a la niña, está en peligro igual que Potter-. Hablo Moody, poniéndose, de pie, su ojo mágico se movía por todos lados.

-¿Porque lo dices Alastor?-. Indago Arthur, intuyendo la actitud de Moody-. Si lo dices por los Mortifagos…

-¡No es por eso!, no confió en ese Jorge, donde estaba cuando ocurrió la primera guerra y porque razón el Ministerio no lo quiere ver ni en pintura-. Exclamo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir se vio interrumpido por alguien que había entrado por la puerta.

- Es porque yo estaba teniendo mi propia guerra y por el asunto del Ministerio no tengo ni idea, es más, no me interesa-. Finalizo, mientras caminaba junto con Remus, que saludo a todos los de la habitación.

-¿Cuanto estuviste escuchando Jorge?-. Pregunto King, que sabía muy bien porque no era querido por el Ministerio.

-Lo suficiente King-. Contesto.

-Bienvenido eres Jorge, pueden tomar asiento-. Saludo el Director, a pesar de que hayan pasado casi 17 años de la última vez que se vieron, vio en los ojos negros de Jorge la sabiduría y el sufrimiento pero también había algo no sabía describir con precisión.

-Gracias albus-. Llevando una porción de Tarta de Manzana hacia sus labios. Ante la llegada de Jorge y Remus, algunos los saludaron y otros les sonrieron en modo de saludo pero la habitación en sí, estaba sumida en el silencio, nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Moody rompió el hielo.

-Todos quisiéramos saber, ¿El por qué?-. Pregunto con la mirada fija en los ojos de Jorge, esperando a que este se intimidara, pero a cambio recibió una mueca. 

-Jorge, yo sé que es lo que dice ese papel, tú me lo mostraste una vez y de nuevo lo vi en el departamento de Misterios hace dos años, muchos tienen miedo de lo que dice ese papel sea cierto. Por eso deberías empezar por ahí para que "todos" comprendan el por qué de tus decisiones pasadas-. Hablo King, que lo miraba directamente, Jorge solo lo observo por unos segundos para posar su mirada en la de Dumbledore que solo asintió levemente.

-Pero en primer lugar, les contare la llegada de un Druida al mundo mágico, la historia comienza con Livia Warren, ella era la hija del rey y estaba casada con el mejor guerrero de la comunidad. Se sabe que le gustaba caminar por el bosque, a medida que ella avanzaba las flores florecían… todos la quería, por lo hermosa que era y como persona. Pero ella no era feliz, tenía todo a sus pies, pero no le alcanzaba, le faltaba él, la persona de la que se enamoro perdidamente, pero lo único que la alejaba de él es que él era mago de sangre pura llamado Tomas Jefferson-. Muchos se sorprendieron, ante este nombre pero no dijeron nada-. Ellos dos se amaban y se veían a escondidas. Pero tiempo después los descubrieron y la obligaron a elegir. No pudo luchar por lo que ella quería o amaba, pero lucho para que sus dos hijos lucharan por ser felices, el mayor que era más cercano a su padre y estaba felizmente casado a la edad de 23 años. Su segundo hijo, que tenía 19 años, estaba profundamente enamorado, pero nadie sabía de quien, simplemente Livia lo sabía y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente… A él también le gustaba caminar por las tardes cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. En un día cualquiera, el caminaba en la orilla del rio, y escucha gritos de ayuda, corriendo por el bosque, ve a una muchacha siendo atacada por un oso, a los pies de la muchacha había una varita rota a la mitad. Ella no lo vio llegar, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera esperando la muerte. Este aprovecho para espantar al oso, haciendo mover la tierra, provocando que el animal huyera asustado. Cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie alrededor, se acerco a la chica lentamente agarrando la varita rota con la mano y el cerro la mano formando un puño, este brillo dejándola como nueva y le hablo. 

_-Aquí tienes tu varita, ya estas a salvo-. Le entrego la varita ya reparada, ella abre los ojos al oír la voz del muchacho y se levanta agarrando la varita._

_-Gracias por salvarme, te lo agradezco mucho-. Le hablo mirándolo a los ojos, el era más alto que ella, levanto la varita hacia la cabeza del joven-. Discúlpame pero tengo que modificar lo que viste-. Le hablo con decisión, pero lo que le sorprendió, es la carcajada que este lanzo y le respondió en tono de burla._

_- Eres bruja, yo soy un Druida, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Oh disculpa creí que eras un muggle-. Sorprendida de la identidad del joven-. Soy Isabel, uf ya se me hizo tarde, debo volver a mi hogar sino se preocuparan-. Levanto la mirada al cielo-. Nos volveremos a ver-. Le pregunto minutos después._

_- Si tú así lo deseas, claro._

_-Sí, lo deseo._

_- ¿Mañana, aquí mismo junto al árbol? _

_- Aquí estaré ten lo por seguro._

_- Eso espero… adiós… ¡espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Tristan._

Y así estuvieron viéndose durante un largo tiempo y en ese lapso se fueron enamorando, pero como siempre ocurre, fueron descubiertos. Él les pidió ayuda a sus padres. Su padre estaba algo reacio, pero a la vez comprensible, de que su segundo hijo estuviera enamorado de una bruja. Su madre, que por supuesto lo apoyaba abiertamente, lo instaba a que luchara por lo que deseaba discretamente. El estaba vestido con ropa de viaje y con equipaje ligero, se encontraba parado frente a sus padres y hermano mayor. Su hermano fue el primero en aconsejarle, sabia por lo que había que tenido que pasar su madre de joven y entendía a su hermano más que nadie. 

- Cuídate hermanito, aquí tienes lo que nos prometimos cuando éramos niños, ¿Recuerdas? hablo abrazándolo y le dio la mitad de una de una estrella de cristal.

- Gracias, Hermano. Y si lo recuerdo muy bien, tú también cuídate mucho.

- En eso no cabe duda-. Alejándose de su hermano se acerco a su padre cuidadosamente.

- ¿Padre?

- Solo voy a decir una cosa hijo, cuando me case con tu madre, estaba enterado de que ella sufría por dentro y hice todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y todavía lo intento. Entonces opte por ser alguien comprensible y razonable, y eso es algo que muy pocos entienden. Lo que quiero decir con estas palabra hijo es que, aunque la vida sea algo injusta, siempre piensa antes de hablar y se alguien razonable. Siempre supe, desde el día de tu nacimiento, que tu destino está más allá de estas fronteras. Cuando los tres salíamos a cazar y tu hermano y yo lastimábamos o inmovilizábamos algunos ciervos y luego tú te acercabas y los curabas delante de nosotros, y te quedabas mirándolos con una sonrisa de felicidad y entusiasmo en el rostro, viendo como los ciervos huían. Muchos hombres te miraban con enojo o con desaprobación, en cambio yo y tu hermano te mirábamos con orgullo y diversión-. Sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse-. Se feliz y no olvides de donde provienes-. Lo abrazo dándole un beso en la frente y su bendición. Al final se acerco a su madre que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo conteniendo las lágrimas. 

- Si padre lo hare.

-Se feliz mi niño, no olvides que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, pase lo que pase.  
>-Lo recordare, madre. Gracias…-. Y desapareció… Cruzo las fronteras, encontrándose a muchas personas por el camino. Entro a la ciudad, mirando con curiosidad las grandes casas. Por detrás de él, escucha que lo llaman y la ve, corre a abrazarlo con fuerza y lo invita a adentro, donde se encuentran los padres de la joven. Tiempo después se casaron y vivieron felices hasta el final de sus días-. Nadie dijo nada, el trió escuchaba en silencio, Ron sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione estaba sorprendida pero no se animaba a preguntar, en cambio Harry observaba a Jorge que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pregunto.<p>

-¿Que es lo que dice ese papel, entonces?-. Muchos se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta de Harry, se habían olvidado de que el trió se encontraban en la habitación. Albus, Remus y Jorge sonrieron. 

-Son muchas las leyendas u historias y no me siento orgulloso de ello. El papel que dice Kings, habla una historia que me marca. _"Hace muchos años atrás, se sacaba conjeturas del por qué la luna llena en ocasiones era roja apareciendo en lo alto de la noche, pero nadie acertaba; años después comenzó aparecer en el día de San Valentín, día de los enamorados 14 de Febrero... unos pocos dicen que es por los enamorados, por el amor que hay en el mundo; otros, dicen todo lo contrario, que es el momento de sumo poder para los nacidos bajo esa luna... Hay muchas teorías sobre el tema pero muy pocas aciertan. Pero existe un pergamino celosamente guardado, que nombra dicha leyenda. Muchos al leer estas palabras se asustaron y otros se rieron marcándola como una blasfemia, no había tal persona y no existía tal dios, ni leyenda.__  
><em>_Pero tantos se equivocaron, muchos murieron ambicionando ese poder para su propio beneficio; otros cazándolos como bestias, tenían miedo a algo que no estaban acostumbrados, creían que eran magos oscuros y que por eso debían ser asesinados. Pero un solo pergamino sobre vivió, era algo viejo pero las letras eran legibles."_

___...dice la leyenda que un hijo de Dagda, dios supremo de los celtas, nacerá en la tierra cuando la luna roja aparezca en lo más alto del cielo negro; nacerá para proteger a su pueblo de la devastación, nacerá para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad eterna..._

-Bueno ya es muy tarde y muchos tienen que madrugar-. Hablo Molly mientras juntaba los platos de la mesa, aprovechando del silencio que nuevamente reino en la habitación, muchos se levantaron y se despidieron, Albus freno a los chicos que se disponían a irse luego de despedirse. 

-Arthur, ¿Nos permites hablar con los chicos en privado?-. Pregunto Jorge, que estaba frente a él. Arthur solo asintió y se despidió de él, de Dumbledore y de Remus. Se despidieron de los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa y salieron de la cocina. Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. 

- Como tú sabes Harry, eres el heredero de Merlín y a media noche tus poderes despertaran, no te preocupes por lo de los Horucxres-. Vio que Harry asintió, prosiguió-. Y ahora les presento a los nuevos profesores, Sr. Lupin como el profesor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al Sr. Warren como al profesor de Duelo y suplente del Sr. Lupin, cuando sea luna llena.

-¡Felicidades Remus!-. Gritaron los chicos, alegres. Jorge le dio palmadas en el hombro de honra buena-. Pero Director, y los del Ministerio-. Indago Harry, con preocupación. 

- No te preocupes por ello, Harry, eso está solucionado, el nuevo Ministro, está de acuerdo con la decisión. Ya es hora de que vayan a descansar.

Espero que les guste el capitulo…

El próximo capítulo es el Despertar y la Herencia.

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Otro Capitulo... espero que lo disfruten

Ya era casi media noche y todos en la casa se encontraban en brazos de Morfeo. Todos dormían plácidamente, el único que estaba inquieto era Harry.

-el Sueño-  
>Harry se encontraba frente a una majestuosa puerta de roble, esta se abrió invitándolo a entrar, Harry entro con paso cauteloso y mirando a su alrededor, estaba frente a unas escaleras de mármol que se dividían en dos, a los lados de la escaleras había dos puertas, la de la izquierda era la sala, la habitación era amplia, donde había una chimenea y sillones amplios y dos puertas mas, una era la biblioteca había todo tipo de libros tanto muggles como mágicos.<br>-Hermione se volvería loca si viera todo esto-. Murmuro para sí mismo.  
>La otra puerta era el comedor, donde en el medio había una mesa larga de pino, candelabros colgados que se prendían a medida que se avanzaba, el salón era grande que se parecía al gran salón de Hogwarts. Regreso al hall y camino hacia la puerta derecha, que era el despacho, donde había un escritorio de madera, atrás del escritorio, había un hermoso sillón de terciopelo con bordes dorados, él se sentó y vio un sobre dirigido a él, la abrió y dice así.<p>

_ Heredero:  
>Esta carta lleva tiempo escrita, y estoy seguro que tendrás preguntas sin responder, no te las responderé todas, pero si algunas. Primero, que eres mi heredero por lo tanto heredarías mis poderes y mi fortuna. Segundo, en el escritorio en el primer cajón encontraras unos documentos dáselos a tu guardián. Tercero, todos mis descendientes tuvieron un guardián que su principal misión era la de guiar y proteger, si no lo has conocido todavía, no te preocupes el te encontrara.<br>No sé, cuál es tu destino en este mundo, así que, el único consejo que puedo darte es, no te alejes de las personas que te aman. Si quieres saber más de tu familia, te recomiendo que veas tu Árbol Genealógico._

_Te deseo, con la fuerza de los elementos, toda la suerte que puedo dar en que logres tus objetivos y que los poderes de heredero despierten ya.  
>Adiós Heredero, Merlín.<em>

Harry se había quedado sin habla, soltó la carta y agarro los documentos del cajón, al tenerlos en sus manos, estas comenzaron a arder y a dolerles, el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo quería gritar pero no podía, de pronto sintió una voz que le hablaba, levanto la vista con dificultad y se sorprendió de lo que vio, sus padres estaban ahí, para reconfortarlo.  
>-No te preocupes hijo el dolor ya pasara-. Lo tranquilizo Lily abrazándolo para reconfortarlo-. Tus poderes están despertando, esperan el momento que se rompa el sello que los mantienen atados dentro de ti-. Finalizo arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando su rostro, mientras que James lo sostenía del hombro en señal de apoyo. Estuvieron hablándole y aconsejando, por largo rato.<br>Mientras tanto en la Madriguera… Ron intentaba despertar a Harry que estaba gritando cosas incomprensibles.

¡Harry, Harry despierta!-. Gritaba Ron exasperado, intentando en vano despertar a Harry. Los gritos despertaron a todos, que corrieron hacia la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos.  
>-¿Que sucede aquí?-. Entraba el Sr. Weasley con la varita en alto, ve lo que sucede y apunta hacia Harry-. Enérvate-. Murmuro el Sr Weasley que intentaba de despertar a Harry, pero al momento que el hechizo salió, reboto, y golpeo la pared dejando una mancha negra, como un campo de energía, que hizo una onda expansiva que empujo para atrás a los dos pelirrojos que quedaron suspendidos en el aire.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. Pregunto Ron, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No lo sé hijo, creo que los poderes de Harry se están manifestando-. Termino de decir el Sr. Weasley y se quedo mirando la puerta con gesto pensativo. De pronto por la puerta, Hermione entra caminando para ver lo que sucedía y al pasar el umbral de la puerta, se ve suspendida en el aire.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-. Decía Hermione, que intentaba poner los pies en el piso. El Sr. Weasley se puso a explicarle la situación, pero se vio interrumpido cuando apareció la figura de Jorge apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jorge entro, pero lo gracioso es que el no floto, y a medida que caminaba, conjuraba por arte de magia colchones, ubicándolos por debajo de cada uno. Se acerco a la cama de Harry, se sentó a su lado y puso el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre el seño y recito unas breves palabras "…es hora de despertar…". Al decir estas palabras, Ron, Hermione y el Sr Weasley cayeron sobre los colchones.  
>-Que fue lo que hizo-. Preguntaba Ron, que se incorporaba sorprendido y estaba por ayudar a Hermione a levantarse, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue…<br>-No se levanten, agárrense fuerte de los colchones-. Decía Jorge que comenzaba a hablar en celta y sus ojos iban poniéndose blancos. Al momento que comenzó a hablar, la frente de Harry comienza a brillar de manera cegadora, el cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comenzaba a despedir ondas de energía con demasiada fuerza que casi se podía soportar, y esas ondas se desplazaron hacia fuera de la casa. 

En el sueño…  
>-Bueno Hijo debemos irnos, recuerda todo lo que hablamos, no te alejes de las personas que te aman y en especial no te alejes de cierta pelirroja que te quita el sueño-. Le decía su padre, guiñándole un ojo con diversión.<br>-¿Se tienen que ir, no pueden quedarse un poco más?-. Hablaba Harry, ignorando el último comentario de su padre, y ponía ojitos de cordero degollado.  
>-No amor, no podemos, recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí-. Hablaba Lily mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Harry-. Hazle caso a Jorge en todo, aunque no lo parezca él te quiere y casi me olvidaba, Feliz Cumpleaños-. Finalizaba de hablar dándole un beso en la frente y se abrazaron.<br>-Mándenle saludos a Sirius-. Decía Harry, levantándose de la silla y caminaba en dirección de James para abrazarlo de manera que no se vaya todavía.  
>-Debemos de hacerlo hijo, aunque nos cueste hacerlo y por supuesto que le llevaremos tus saludos-. Decía mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte a Harry-. Habla con Ginny, y no me digas que no la quieres poner en peligro, porque lo estará igual. Ahora cambiando de tema, deberías ir a acostarte, tienes la piel que arde, ve a al salón y acuéstate. Me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños campeón, confía en Jorge si, fue como mi hermano mayor, me apoyo mucho cuando más lo necesitaba…<br>-No lo atosigues tanto James, déjalo ir a dormir-. Lo cortó Lily, poniéndose al lado de Harry-. Ve a dormir cariño-. Decía mientras le besaba en la frente.  
>Si, mama-. Decía Harry, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir al salón y acostarse, entro a la habitación y se acostó, no se había dado cuenta del sueño que tenia… <p>

En la Madriguera…  
>Las ondas de energía seguían expandiéndose, Jorge seguía recitando con los ojos cerrados. De pronto el cuerpo de Harry dejo de expulsar ondas, estas se extrajeron y en el segundo siguiente explotaron con tal fuerza, que casi se derriba la casa. Harry despertó de golpe, y pego un grito desgarrador.<br>-Shh, tranquilo Harry, el dolor ya pasara-. Hablaba Jorge reconfortándolo, le acariciaba la frente-. Tranquilo-. Se dio media vuelta para la puerta de la habitación y vio a Ginny apoyada en el umbral, estaba mirando fijamente Harry que seguía jadeando-. Ginny, podrías trae por favor el cofre que te regale-. Hablo suavemente para no asustarla, Ginny se giro a verlo y asintió.  
>- Si ya la traigo-. Se fue sin quitar la mirada de Harry, minutos despues volvió con un cofre de madera, tallada y piedras preciosas incrustadas, en sus manos, la apoyo en la mesa de luz y la abrió. Al abrirla se comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, a medida que avanzaba los jadeos de Harry fueron disminuyendo y la fiebre fue bajando-. Duerme Harry, todo estará bien.<br>-Que fue lo que ocurrió Jorge-. Hablo por primera vez la Sra. Weasley en toda la noche, acercándose a Harry para acomodarle las sabanas.  
>-Sus poderes han despertado, no te preocupes yo le avisare a Dombledore, será mejor que lo dejemos dormir, por la mañana estará bien. Ahora vayan a descansar.<br>-Si será lo mejor-. Finalizo la Sra. Weasley yéndose por la puerta.  
>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<br>Comenzaba un nuevo día y los rayos del sol se asomaban dándole de pleno en el rostro de Harry, que abrió los ojos despacio se sentía bien, había dormido como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, todavía escuchaba la melodía, pero se vio interrumpido por los ronquidos de Ron, giro la cabeza para observar a su compañero, estaba desparramado sobre la cama y roncaba a rienda suelta. Recordó que era su cumpleaños, por fin era mayor de edad, agarro su varita apunto a Ron y exclamo - AGUAMENTI-. Un chorro de agua helada baño a Ron, que despertó de golpe cayéndose al suelo, causando la risa de Harry.  
>-Que… que paso…-. Levantaba la cabeza, buscando la causa del golpe, en ese momento escucho una carcajada proveniente de su amigo, que se reía a carcajadas agarrándose el estomago-. Fuiste tú! -. Se incorporo de golpe, agarro la almohada y se la propino a Harry que no paraba de reír, se defendía con los brazos. Cuando Ron acabo de deshacer la almohada se sentó en la cama comenzó a reír… feliz Cumpleaños Harry…<br>-Gracias Ron, bajamos a desayunar-. Finalizaba Harry sentándose al lado de Ron.  
>-No, todavía tengo que darte mi regalo, es un secreto, me ayudaron los gemelos-. Se levanto y fue en dirección a su baúl y saco un paquete envuelto se lo entrego a Harry, este lo agarro y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, eran fotos de él con Sirius y Remus, con sus amigos en el lago, abrazado a Ginny y muchas más.<br>-Gracias Ron, significa mucho para mí-. Finalizo secándose las lágrimas.  
>-De nada hermano-. Pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Si observas bien, debajo de cada foto hay algo escrito por cada uno de nosotros. Ahora vistámonos, me muero de hambre-. Se levanto para ir al baño pero se vio interceptado por un golpe en la cabeza.<br>-Tú siempre tienes hambre Ron-. Hablo Harry que había agarrado la almohada y le dio a Ron en la cabeza, este se dio la vuelta, agarro la almohada de él y así comenzó la guerra de almohadas.  
>Cuando terminaron de vestirse, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. A medida que bajaban las escaleras se empezaba a sentir el delicioso olor a comida, lo que causo que se escucharan dos rugidos, provenientes del estomago de los chicos que pusieron sonrisas cómplices.<br>Ya todos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, Hermione y Ginny hablaban por lo bajo, la Sra. Weasley preparaba las tostadas, George y Fred aunque se hallan mudado siempre estaban para el desayuno. Ron y Harry entraron por la puerta de la cocina y a Harry lo recibieron con un caluroso Feliz Cumpleaños.  
>-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!-. Hermione abrazándolo y dándole su regalo-. Aquí tienes tu regalo-. Lo recibió con las dos manos y lo abrió, era una cajita de terciopelo blanco que en su interior traía una medallita con un dibujo de tres manos entrelazadas, en el reverso se podía leer "Hermanos de la vida" -. ¡Gracias Hermione!, es genial…<br>-Nosotros tenemos una igual, compañero -. Hablo Ron sacando una medalla igual, que la que tenía Harry y Hermione que también la había sacado.  
>-Gracias, chicos…-. Finalizo Harry abrazándolos a los dos y siguió abriendo regalos. Abrió el de los Gemelos y era un nuevo kit de bromas de los "Sortilegios Weasley". La Sra. Weasley le regalo un nuevo sweater de color azul marino con el dibujo de 17 Snitchs doradas y una navaja de afeitar mágica, que lo habría abrazado y le deseo feliz Cumpleaños por parte de Arthur que se había ido a trabajar al Ministerio. Cuando ya todos finalizaban de felicitarlo Ginny se acerca y lo abraza deseándole feliz cumpleaños, cuando se separan los dos estaban sonrojados levemente, se escuchan risas por parte de los gemelos, pero las risas se vieron interrumpidas por un picoteo en la ventana, todos giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana y vieron una lechuza de color gris y el pecho blanco y de ojos color perla, traía una carta atada en su pata. Molly abrió la ventana para que la lechuza entrara sin problema, esta se situó delante de Harry y le estiro la pata para que le desatara la carta. Harry se acerco a la lechuza y con cuidado desato la carta, le lechuza al ver que ya no tenía la carta se marcho por donde había entrado.<br>-Ábrela, Harry -. Hermione que estaba a su lado. Harry la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_Estimado Señor Potter:  
>Me complace informarle que usted al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sus cuentas se descongelaran y se hará la lectura de los Testamentos hoy a las 11:30 hs. También podrá visitar las cámaras, incluida su cámara personal. También están citados el Sr. Lupin, el Sr. Warren y la Sra. Tonks e hija.<br>Me despido cordialmente tenga buenos días.  
>El Señor Griphook<br>Director de Gringotts._

Al terminar de leerla, la deja sobre la mesa, Molly abre la boca para hablar pero se ve interrumpida cuando en ese momento entra otra lechuza, pero esta vez es carta de Remus, que decía:

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry  
>Espero que la estés pasando bien, en este día. Como ya sabrás de seguro, hoy se hace la lectura de los testamentos de tus padres y la de Sirius a las 11:30 hs. Te pasaría a buscar a eso de las 10:30 hs, espero que estés listo. Pueden venir también el Sr. Weasley y la Srita. Granger para que te acompañen, bueno Harry me despido, nos veremos en unos momentos.<br>Remus._

-Bien, vayan a prepararse, muchachos que en una hora deben de irse -. Hablo Molly mientras levantaba los platos y los mandaba al fregadero, mientras Ron y Hermione subían las escaleras, sacando conclusiones de lo que pasaría en Gringotts, dejando atrás a Harry.  
>-Señora Weasley, podría hacerle una pregunta-. Pregunto Harry acercándose a la mujer.<br>-Si querido, no tienes que preguntar.  
>-¿Cómo es el Sr. Warren como persona y porque no ha aparecido antes?-. Hablo Harry, esperando la respuesta. La Sra. Weasley dejo lo que estaba haciendo, suspiro y dirigió la vista hacia Harry, no lo miraba con temor o enojo sino lo miraba con cariño.<br>-Puede ser que escuches cosas malas de él o escuches otras, pero antes de tomar una decisión Harry, deberías escuchar su versión de las cosas. Puede que te estés preguntando porque no apareció antes o porque no ayudo a tus padres y muchas cosas más, eso solo lo puede responder él, yo solo te puedo decir que Jorge es una persona honrada y digna de confianza, no temas de él, te ayudara en todo lo que necesites. Ahora si no tienes ninguna pregunta más, sería mejor que te vayas a preparar.  
>-Si, Sra. Weasley, muchas gracias-. Dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta en dirección a la escalera, subía las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz.<br>-Harry… Harry! Puedes venir un momento, por favor-. Hablo Ginny desde la puerta de su habitación.  
>Si claro, Gin-. Harry un poco desconcertado, entro a la habitación y espero a que Ginny hablara. Por momentos se sintió un poco incomodo, no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos.<br>-No sabía que darte para tu cumpleaños, así que perdona. Pero no te invite para hablarte de eso sino…-. No pudo terminar porque Harry la estaba besando, era un beso hambriento, desesperado, se abrazaron, Harry la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo para sí, Ginny paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, revolviéndole el pelo. Así estuvieron por 10 minutos, se separaron para poder respirar- … que fue eso-. Hablo Ginny cuando pudo reaccionar.  
>-Perdóname tu a mí, igual el mejor regalo que puedo querer eres tu-. Y se abrazaron.<br>Los chicos ya estaban vestidos y preparados frente a la chimenea, esperando a Remus frente a la chimenea.  
>Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, tenía un pantalón corto color celeste, arriba una remera blanca de mangas 34 y en los pies tenía unas sandalias blancas, el palo lo llevaba suelto, no estaba tan enmarañado como antes, estaba alta, sus rasgos estaban más marcados.  
>Ron estaba parado hablando con Harry, con las manos en los bolsillos y riéndose de la cara de Harry. Tenía puesto una camisa azul, pantalones blancos y zapatillas blancas. Era alto, sus rasgos estaban más definidos, estaba más musculoso, gracias al Quidditch.<br>Harry estaba a un lado de Ron, iba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones color crudo y zapatos estilo golf. Estaba un poco más alto, no tanto como Ron sus rasgos estaban más definidos, el color de sus ojos estaban más intensos y el pelo mas rebelde que nunca.  
>Ginny se encontraba al lado de Hermione hablando, tenia puesto un pantalón color verde manzana, una musculosa blanca y unas sandalitas blancas. Su pelo lacio y de un rojo más intenso, sus rasgos ya no eran infantiles sino que estaban más marcados. Los cuatro se encontraban hablando, ya faltaba cinco minutos para que llegara Remus.<br>Los chicos estaban hablando trivialidades hasta que sintieron que la chimenea se prendía de llamas verdes esmeralda y era atravesada por un hombre alto, flaco, de cabellos castaños pero con algunas canas, con cicatrices en la cara, pero siempre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, ese era Remus John Lupin, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.  
>-Buenos días muchachos, están listos-. Preguntaba Remus, jovialmente a los chicos mientras los saludaba con la mano.<br>-Si Sr. Lupin estamos listos espere que le aviso a mi madre, que ya nos vamos-. Finalizo Ron mientras salía de la habitación, tiempo después volvió, diciéndole a Remus que Molly le manda saludos.  
>Está bien, agarren polvos de la bolsa por favor-. Hablaba Remus, mientras se ponía a un lado y sacaba una bolsa de su bolsillo y la abría, tu primero Harry, después Ron, luego Hermione y por ultimo yo. Harry camino hacia la chimenea, entro, agarro bastante Polvos Flú y espero a que Remus le diga a donde ir.<br>-Nos encontraremos en Flourish y Blotts, Harry-.  
>-Si profesor, ¡a Flourish y Blotts! Las llamas lo envolvieron y desapareció. Apareció en la chimenea, Tonks lo estaba esperando frente a la chimenea.<br>-Hola Harry, como te encuentras-. Se acercaba a Harry, para ayudarlo a salir de la chimenea.  
>Hola Tonks, yo bien y ¿tu? -. Hablaba mientras se sacudía la ropa y daba paso a que llegaran los demás que estaban llegando. Los cinco estaban hablando amenamente mientras caminaban en dirección al banco, hasta que Harry se quedo parado mirando en dirección a las escaleras del banco, había una mujer alta de cabellos negros, de tez blanca y vestida de negro, solo murmuro un nombre… Bellatrix…<br>Que sucede Harry-. Preguntaba Hermione, preocupada al ver a Harry tenso y con la mirada fija, ella gira la cabeza para ver lo que está viendo Harry y da un grito ahogado y saca la varita suavemente.  
>¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunta Ron al ver a los chicos que estaban estáticos, Hermione lo mira y le hace una seña para que mirara hacia adelante, el hace caso y mira para hacia delante ve lo que pasa y saca su varita y llama a Tonks en lo bajo. Estos dos se dan la vuelta para ver lo que pasa y se sorprenden de que Ron y Hermione tengan las varitas en la mano y a Harry más serio de lo normal. Remus ve en qué dirección están mirando y sacude la cabeza, se acerca Tonks y le explica lo que ocurre en el oído. Ella gira la cabeza.<br>-Aaaah ya veo cual es el problema-. Se acerca a los chicos y ellos tres la miran.  
>-Harry, te acuerdas cuando observaste el árbol Genealógico de los Black-<br>-Si…  
>-Mi madre fue borrada de ese árbol al casarse con mi padre, mi madre es la prima favorita de Sirius y hermana de Bellatrix Lestrang, es por eso el parecido.<br>-Ohh no me había puesto a pensar en eso, es la Sra. Tonks y el que está a su lado es el Sr. Warren, no-. Finalizo Harry, algo más calmado.  
>-Exacto, Harry, ahora apurémonos que llegaremos tarde- finalizo Remus.<br>-Comenzaron a caminar, hasta situarse frente las escaleras y encontrarse con Jorge y Andrómeda la madre de Tonks, se saludaron, se presentaron correspondientemente y entraron al edificio, la gente los miraba, miraban de Harry a Jorge y así sucesivamente, se entraron con un duende que solo saludo a Jorge.  
>-Sr. Warren, que gusto verlo por aquí, el director lo está esperando en su despacho, sígame-. Hablo el duende, con respeto, que parecía que estaba frente al mismo Papá. Los chicos se sorprendieron, por lo que acababan de ver, siguieron al grupo en dirección al despacho, pasaron por unos pasillos, a medida que iban caminando los duendes los saludaban con mucho respeto hasta con admiración, agarraron por un pasillo solitario, entraron por una puerta, la habitación no era tan grande, había un escritorio y varias sillas, en el escritorio estaba Griphook, sentado y leía papeles y los firmaba. Afuera se quedaron Tonks y Andrómeda.<br>-Buenos días Señores, pueden sentarse-. Saludo el Director-. Empezaremos con el Testamento de los Potter. Lo abrió y apareció la imagen de James, algo que a Harry le emociono mucho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. 

Yo James Charlus Potter con mi esposa Lilian Potter,  
>Lego todas mis pertenencias y la fortuna Potter a mi hijo Harry James Potter, por si desafortunadamente es menor de edad, su tutor se transformaría su padrino Sirius Orion Black, pero si él no llegaría esta, su tutor seria Remus Jhon Lupin o Jorge Atiss Warren, ahijado de mis padres.<br>Hijo, si estás ahí parado escuchando mis palabras, debo decirte que no renuncien a los que quieres no te alejes de los que te aman, te apoyaran incondicionalmente, espero que estés rodeado de amigos y que tengas un amor tan grande por ahí como el que yo tengo hacia tu madre. Como ya te habrán dicho eres el heredero de Merlín, no sé porque pero tu destino es más grande del que yo creo, confía en que podrás superar todos los obstáculos, si ya conociste a Jorge, confía en él, para mí fue como el hermano mayor del que nunca tuve.  
>Jorge, Gracias por aconsejarme y ayudarme cuando necesitaba de algún consejo, no tenía consciencia de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, si estás ahí es porque ayudaras y protegerás a mi hijo, no sé porque pero eso presiento. Te quiero Hermano…<br>Remus, Gracias por ser como eres, si encuentras el amor de tu vida, no renuncies a él diciendo que eres pobre o viejo o por tu problema peludo… si ella te ama, eso es de menos. A se me olvidaba, sabría que no lo aceptarías si yo te lo daba en persona, pero es mi último deseo y espero que lo aceptes, recuerdas aquella casa de campo de Cambridge, es tuya incluyendo la cámara 306, si no la aceptas, le pido a Jorge que te hechice o me veré obligado de levantarme de mi tumba y a obligarte de que la aceptes.  
>Propiedades:<br>Chalet del Valle Godric, de Liverpool, de Glasgow, de Devon, de Surrey y de Bristol.  
>Castillo del Valle Godric y de Buckingham. Y también castillos por Escocia, España y Francia<br>Casa de Londres, de York, de Nottingham, de Manchester, de Sulfolk y de Cambridge, que le perteneciente a Remus Lupin.  
>2 departamentos, uno en Londres y en Hogsmeade.<br>Mansiones en Francia, Bulgaria, España, Inglaterra.  
>Cámaras:<br>La 718, la 535 perteneciente a nuestra familia, la 005 perteneciente a la familia de Merlin, la 306 y la 537.  
>Ganancias:<br>30% de la Fabricación de Escobas  
>45% de El Profeta<br>85% de Zonko  
>20% de ayuda a San Mungo.<br>51% del Banco Gringoots.  
>45% de Madame Malkin, Túnicas para toda la ocasión.<br>30% de las Varitas Ollivander.  
>Ahora me despido… no lloren por mí, sino sonrían… los estaremos cuidando desde arriba…<br>Nunca renuncies a lo que quieres, hijo. Recuerda que Mamá y yo te amamos.  
>Adiós<br>James y Lilian Potter._  
><em>  
>Harry estaba de rodillas llorando sin cesar, los quería y necesitaba más que nunca, todos los presentes, excepto por el Director, lo abrazaron en señal de apoyo. Poco después que Harry se tranquilizo, el Director hablo.<br>-Señores tienen que firmar el titulo de sus propiedades-. Dirigiéndose a Remus y a Harry. Estos se levantaron, Harry se levanto, firmo y recibió las llaves y papeles de sus propiedades, que no eran pocas. Remus, no quería aceptarla…  
>-Remus…-. Lo llamo Jorge mostrándole la varita burlonamente.<br>-Acéptala Remus es el deseo de mi padre y no aceptare un no, como respuesta-. Finalizo Harry de manera cortante. Remus sabiendo que no había lugar para discutir, se levanto acercándose al escritorio y firmo, recibiendo las llaves y los papeles de la propiedad.  
>-Ya que está todo listo y los papeles en orden pasaremos al Testamento del Sr. Black, que pase la Sra. Tonks e Hija, por favor. Las dos pasaron y se sentaron.<p>

_Yo Sirius Orión Black,  
>Lego todas mis pertenencias y parte de la fortuna Black, que me corresponde a mi ahijado Harry James Potter, que sería el 85%, y el 15% pasaría a ser el de mi prima Andrómeda, sé que no me lo aceptarías de otra manera.<br>Harry, no llores yo estoy bien, estoy con Cornamenta y Lily. No te culpes de mi muerte, si es que morí luchando y no de aburrimiento. Lucha por lo que quieres, no te alejes de los que te aman, siempre pide consejo cuando estés confundido.  
>Andrómeda, prima, acéptalo como un regalo, de lo que en realidad te pertenece, también tienes la casa de Kent, la casa que a ti te encantaba y que yo te prometí, de que algún día te la iba a dar. Disfrútala, porque te la mereces y también te dejo la cámara numero 303.<br>Remus, hermano, Gracias por estar cuando te necesitaba. Haz lo que te diga tu corazón no renuncies a ello. Cuida de Harry, te necesitara, más que nunca.  
>Jorge, si es que estas ahí, cuida de Harry, aconséjale, acompáñalo y lo principal enséñale algún que otro truco para conquistar chicas.<br>Ya sé que te puedes cuidar solo y que no quieres poner a nadie en peligro, Harry, pero si estas solo eres menos peligroso que acompañado.  
>No tengo más que decir, me despido…<br>Adiós…  
>Sirius Orion Black<br>Propiedades de la Familia Black  
>Castillos en Oxford, en Essex, en York y en Sufolk.<br>Chalets en Bristol, en Starfford y en Norfolk.  
>Casas en Londres, en escocia y en Francia<br>Mansiones en Surrey, Sussex y Kent  
>1 Departamento en Londres.<br>Camaras:  
>La 303, perteneciente a la .<br>La 711, la 802 cámara principal de la Familia, y la 705.  
>Ganancias:<br>25% de la Fabricación de Escobas  
>25% del Diario El Profeta.<br>28% del Banco Gringoots.  
>20% Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones.<br>40% Ollivanders  
>40% La Botica, se vende todo tipo de ingredientes para Pociones.<br>_  
>Al terminar la lectura del Testamento, se escucharon llantos, de parte de Harry y de Andrómeda. Andrómeda lloraba agradecida por la generosidad de su primo, Harry lo extrañaba.<br>-Bueno Sr. Potter tengo que decirle que decirle que es dueño de toda la Isla y del Banco. Si me permite decirle que esto quedaría así  
>Camaras:<br>La 718, la 535, la 005, la 306, la 537, la 711, la 802 y la 705.  
>Ganancias:<br>55% Fabricación de Escobas  
>70% El Diario El Profeta<br>85% Zonko  
>20% S. Mungo<br>79% el Banco Gringoot  
>65% Madame Malkin<br>70% Varitas Ollivander  
>40% La Botica<br>-Si no me equivoco es uno de los hombres más ricos, después del Sr. Warren. Ahora si no les molesta les pido por favor firmen estos documentos-. Los nombrados, se levantaron de sus asientos y firmaron.  
>-Tengo un duda Sr. Director, quien era el encargado de de los negocios de mi familia, si yo era menor-. Pregunto Harry.<br>-Yo Harry, por orden de tu abuelo, Charlus-. Hablo Jorge, dirigiéndose a Harry-. Digamos que entre la Familia Potter, Black y la mía, éramos dueños de casi toda la isla y los más poderosos-. Finalizo levantándose del asiento-. Como tú sabes soy el ahijado de tus abuelos, por lo tanto puedo hacerme cargo de tus negocios, si tu lo deseas, claro-  
>-Si lo quiero, si me enseñas como manejarlos, claro.<br>-Por supuesto que sí, tienes otra duda, que necesita ser respondida-. Preguntaba poniéndose frente a Harry.  
>-No por ahora, más tarde se me ocurrirán algunas-. Informaba Harry, poniéndose de pie. Cuando todos se dirigían a la puerta, El director se acerco a Jorge.<br>-Sr. Warren, el testamento de...-. Hablo el Director, fijándose en Hermione, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Harry. Jorge dándose cuenta de aquello dijo-. Quédese tranquilo Director, yo me encargo-. El Director asintió en forma de despedida. Jorge abrió la puerta, para que los demás pasen. Salieron del Banco en dirección al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo. Andrómeda se despidió, y se fue a su casa por medio de Polvos Flú.  
>-Bueno ahora que hacemos, nos vamos a la Madriguera-. Preguntaba Harry, mientras tomaba su zumo de calabaza.<br>-No iremos a la Madriguera, iremos a mi casa, hay nos reuniremos, para la cena de tu cumpleaños-. Finalizo Jorge-. Y de paso podrán hacerme preguntas.  
>-Y como iremos-. Hablo por primera vez Hermione, algo inquieta, estaba nerviosa, tenía tantas ganas hacerle preguntas. Siempre había soñado con encontrar alguien cercano a su familia que sea mago, hasta había investigado su árbol genealógico, buscando algún indicio de magia. Peo nunca lo lograba siempre sucedía algo, que no le permitía seguir.<p>

-Ya tienes, tu carne de desaparición, no-. Sonriendo a Hermione, sin querer había escuchado lo que estaba pensando.  
>-Si, entonces desapareceremos en forma conjunta-. Hablo Hemione con signo de pregunta.<br>-Por supuesto-. Termino de hablar y ahora se dirigió a Tom, el dueño del Bar.  
>-Tom podrías traernos la cuenta y una habitación desaparecernos, por favor.<br>-Si señor-. Pagaron las bebidas, subieron a una habitación para así desaparecer. Aparecieron en una columna de luz blanca por parte de Jorge, en un inmenso jardín…

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Warren-. Hablo Jorge estirando los brazos para los lados-. Vamos entremos a la casa-. Cuando ya todos se aseguraban que estaban bien, se dirigieron a los escalones que daba a la casa, el piso ya era de piedra, había una mesa de madera con sillas alrededor, pasamos por la puerta que daba a una cristalería, había una piscina olímpica.

Al terminar de cruzar, la habitación. Dieron con la Sala, vieron que en el lugar se encontraba Helena la hija de Jorge, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo, era una muchacha de unos 26 años, era delgada y de rostro ovalado. El pelo era rubio lo tenía recogido, ojos verdes y de tez blanca. Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema que remarcaba su figura. Levanto la mirada para ver quien había entrado, dejo el libro de lado y se levanto y dio unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de su padre.

-Uhhii, ya llegaron, bienvenidos soy Helena Warren-. Se presento dándoles la mano a los chicos, Hermione fue la primera en presentarse.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Finalizo señalándolos por orden, los nombrados la saludaron con la mano.

-Hola Remus, como te encuentras…

-Bien Heli, gracias.

-Hola primita, tanto tiempo. Todavía no se ha doblegado cierta persona-. Termino de hablar mientras rompía el abrazo y miraba de reojo a Remus que se removía incomodo.

-Sí, tanto tiempo y no, no sea querido convencer. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Ahora cambiando de tema, seguro que tendrán hambre, así que pasemos al comedor. Si papa ya están todos y ya llego al profesor Dumbledore-. Finalizo la rubia, mirando a su padre y haciéndoles seña a los demás de que la siguieran. Abrió unas puertas de madera y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran, entraron al comedor, ya estaban todos, algunos sentados otros estaban hablando. Se escucho la puerta abrirse y algunos se giraron para ver quien entraba. Los chicos ya conocían a algunas personas, aparte de la familia Weasley y Jorge comenzó a hacer las presentaciones para los chicos y los guio por el lugar. Remus, Tonks y Helena tomaron otro camino y fueron a saludar. Jorge llego a un grupo de personas, que los saludaron alegremente.

Se encontraron al nuevo Ministro de Magia Amos Diggory, que los saludo alegremente. Mientras discutía ciertos asuntos con Dumbledore, que los saludos con un asentamiento de la cabeza. Se despidieron y siguieron saludando hasta que se encontraron con el menor de la familia Warren, Joshua Warren, de 23 años, de estatura media, cabellos castaños con reflejos rubios y ojos claros.

-Hijo por qué no los acompañas a sentarse, la comida estará lista en unos minutos-. Hablo Jorge, mientras se dirigía al final del salón.

-Si-. Avanzo y hizo seña de que lo siguieran-. Vengan. Me presentare soy Josh Warren y tengo 23 años. Los tres se fueron presentando, mientras se dirigían a la mesa, Josh la atravesaba sin ningún problema y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, todos quedaron asombrados por lo que acababan de ver-. Siéntense chicos.- hablo ignorando las miradas de asombro o de reproche por parte de su hermana. Cuando los chicos lograron reaccionar se sentaron y comenzaron a entablar charla, el almuerzo se alargo hasta las dos de la tarde y muchos ya tenían que volver a sus trabajos, se despidieron y otros fueron a sus casas. Jorge, Remus, Dumbledore y el trió incluyendo a Ginny se retiraron al despacho de Jorge, era el momento de la verdad. Entraron al despacho, era grande, las paredes eran rojas donde colgaban cuadros, había una chimenea donde estaba el escudo de la familia, Jorge se sentó tras su escritorio e invito a que los demás hagan lo mismo.

-Bueno seguro que tendrán muchas preguntas, que hacer, pero antes tengo que informar a la Sta. Granger, de su herencia-. Termino, recargándose en la silla. Hermione se quedo estática, no sabía que decir. Jorge se acerco a un cuadro en particular, en donde había una joven acomodando las flores, cuando giro su cabeza hacia Jorge, asintió y el cuadro se hizo a un lado, dejando ver un compartimiento con papeles extrajo un rollo que estaba sujeto con una cinta roja, al alejarse el cuadro se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar. Cuando llego y puso el rollo sobre el escritorio, este se desenrollo por sí solo y de allí se escucho una voz masculina.

_- A mi último descendiente, sin importar su status, le lego la parte que le corresponde a mi hijo mayor Joey Granger la fortuna de los Grangers. Isabel, se que serás feliz con el hombre que has elegido como padre de tus hijos, pero debo de pedirte una última cosa, se que te lo pediré antes de marcharme de este mundo, quiero que juren que protegerán y cuidaran a los descendientes de tu hermano, se harán cargo de los negocios de la familia hasta que el o la ultima Granger, mago o bruja llegue a la mayoría de edad, se haga cargo de su herencia._

_Hijo, tu madre y yo jamás hemos estado desilusionados contigo, sino lo contrario, hemos estado orgullosos de ti, te hemos criado, para que seas un hombre justo y honrado, nunca te sientas inferior o triste, se feliz y vive la vida como si no hubiera un mañana._

_Sé que este papel, será nuevamente abierto cuando mi tataranieta o nieto, llegue a la mayoría de edad, así que para él solo diré esto. Siéntete orgulloso de ser un Granger, nuestra familia siempre ha sido envidiada por gente avara, que por su codicia ha muerto. Siempre trata a las personas como tus iguales, con cortesía y educación, sin importar como esa persona te trate, siempre trátala con respeto, eso es lo que ellos más odian, es decir, no te rebajes a su nivel._

_No tengo más palabras que decir, razón por la cual me despido con estas palabras._

Cuando la voz finalizo el papel se enrollo de nuevo, dejando la habitación en silencio, Ron Harry y Ginny observaban a Hermione que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. En cambio Remus y Dumbledore miraban a Jorge que guardaba el testamento en su lugar. Cuando se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio extrajo de uno de los cajones una carpeta azul.

-Hermione, sé que es algo chocante y que sucedieron muchas cosas en estos dos días. En este momento te conviertes en alguien importante en el mundo mágico, en esta carpeta se encuentran los documentos de cada uno de los negocios de tu familia, no es necesario que los veas hoy, tomate tu tiempo para asimilar la información-. Hermione lo vio a los ojos y pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Mi abuelo les pidió que nos cuidaran y el profesor Dumbledore dijo que mi familia estaba siendo protegida desde adentro y fuera del colegio, ¿Quiénes eran?

- ¿Te suena la familia Morgan?-. Pregunto Jorge, Hermione asintió, esa familia vivía al lado de sus padres-. Y ¿Lisa Turpin?-. Los cuatro asintieron al escuchar el nombre-. Bien, si no hay más dudas, sabes que siempre puedes consultarme, también va para ustedes tres, sino se lo pueden preguntar a los cuadros a veces están algo aburridos.

-Donde ha estado durante todos estos años-. Pregunto Harry, viendo que nadie iba abrir la boca.

He estado en Francia desde los 18 años, a veces tus abuelos con tu padre iban a visitarme, tiempo después vino James con Lily y contigo en brazos, tenías meses de edad. James me iba contaba los sucesos que ocurrían en toda la isla a causa de Voldemort, mientras que Lily jugaba contigo y con Josh que tenía 5 años, Helena estaba sentada haciendo preguntas

-Nunca entendí el porqué del compromiso con la Sta. Henley, cuando en realidad amabas a otra persona y tú eras el jefe de la familia así que podías elegir libremente-. Pregunto Albus que observaba con detenimiento la habitación. Las voces de los cuadros se comenzaron a escuchar de quejas e insultos, pero Jorge elevo la mano haciendo que se callaran.

-Ay veces que los sacrificios son necesarios, aunque nos duelan de alma, y como jefe de la familia como tú dices, el jefe tiene que anteponer el bien estar de la familia, antes que los deseos propios -. Con voz profundamente triste, recordando hechos pasados-. Hay hecho, que con el tiempo se enteraran-. Albus lo observo a los ojos y vio el dolor, asintió levemente, los demás habían quedado en silencio, sin entender los que acababa lo de ocurrir-. Ahora cambiando de tema, Harry ahora te daré tu regalo, mejor dicho dos-. Fue hacia un mueble lo abrió y saco dos regalos envueltos. Se sentó frente a ellos y se los entrego a Harry que los recibió agradeciendo, abrió el paquete más pequeño, que era una cajita de terciopelo rojo con un escudo, era un anillo de granito blanco con un rubí rojo en el centro-. Ese es el anillo de la familia Potter que pasa de generación en generación y el padre se lo da a su hijo mayor al cumplir los 17 años, ese anillo le perteneció a tu abuelo, si observas bien en el centro del rubí se puede observar el escudo de tu familia-. Harry miro con detenimiento el centro de la piedra y se podía ver claramente el escudo de armas-. Antes de que te lo pongas Harry, debo decirte que el anillo tiene propiedades mágicas, por ejemplo, si quieres ocultar la cicatriz solo tienes que pensarlo, las demás propiedades las tienes que averiguar tu, y al ponértelo sentirás calor, no te asustes por eso, el anillo te reconoce como heredero-. Al ponérselo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, sintió que olas de calor lo invadían por todo su cuerpo, que fueron apaciguándose de a poco.

- Pero porque es el de mi abuelo y no el de mi padre-. Pregunto Harry, intentando atar cabos sueltos.  
>- Cuando todo Potter, siente que ya se acerca su hora de partir, se saca el anillo y lo deposita en su caja de manera que pase a siguientes generaciones, tu abuelo falleció dormido, pero poco antes se había sacado el anillo. Tu padre por el contrario, no lo hizo, porque lo tomaron por sorpresa y su anillo está con él, pude habérselo sacado el día de su funeral para seguir con la tradición, pero no pude, cuando uno de la familia es asesinado el anillo cumple otra función y esa es la de proteger a los de su sangre o sea a ti. Él esta donde tú estés cuidándote de cualquier forma, si él quiere puede poseernos a cualquiera de nosotros y hablar, muchas veces lo ha hecho con Josh. El otro regalo te servirá mejor.<p>

Harry estaba entre contento y asustado, abrió el regalo que era un poco más grande, era un cofre de madera de roble con runas talladas.

- Ábrelo cuando estés en tu habitación, Harry-. Hablo Remus por primera vez, después de toda la charla. Al terminar la frase se escucho un sonoro crack que era de Hermes el elfo domestico.  
>- ¿Qué sucede Hermes?-. Pregunto Jorge mirando al elfo, que estaba bien vestido.<br>- Señor los invitados para la cena, ya están aquí y la Sta. Helena me ha enviado a informárselos, Señor.  
>- Gracias Hermes, ya iremos, puedes retirarte-. Finalizo Jorge levantándose de su asiento, los demás lo imitaron. Hermes ya habría desaparecido.<p>

- Sr. Warren, que es lo que tenia puesto Hermes-. Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.  
>-Ropas Celtas, son de seda, las utilizan los sirvientes y no me digas Señor, Hermione, somos familia. Ahora vayamos al comedor, que nos esperan. Caminaron hasta unas puertas de roble que Jorge las abrió de par en par, cuando todos cruzaron las puertas, el lugar estaba obscuro, de repente se prenden las luces y…<p>

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-. Gritaron todos al unisonó. Harry se exalto al oír el grito, todos lo fueron abrazando y deseándole lo mejor.

De a poco fueron sentándose a la mesa, charlando amenamente, la comida había aparecido por arte de magia que paso desapercibida por muchos. En la mesa se encontraban los de La Orden, la familia Weasley al completo, Fleur Declaur que estaba al lado de Bill tomados de la mano, los amigos de Jorge que estaban hablando, y Hadrid que estaba sentado sobre una silla de hierro reforzada mágicamente por Josh, Albus estaba sentado a un lado de Helena que hablaban de diversos temas. Todos ya estaban esperando la torta. Sin previo aviso, frente a Harry apareció una gran torta de siete pisos y en la punta de esta había una snitch, este quedo anonadado por la altura de la torta, que le fue algo difícil soplar las velas, por un segundo Harry pensó en como soplarlas y sin previo aviso su anillo brillo y una suave ráfaga de viento las apago. Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron, incluido Harry, Jorge solo sonreía. Hermes hizo acto de presencia y con un solo movimiento de la mano, la torta por si sola comenzó a cortarse y a repartirse, dejándolos mudos.

Todos estaban terminado de comer la torta y tomando el café, seguían charlando, sobre los problemas que había en ambos mundos, también sobre Voldemort que no se sabía de su ubicación y que no hubo ningún ataque, en ningún punto del país. Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos o hablando, que no dieron cuenta, Jorge y Harry sí, que por la chimenea había entrado un encapuchado de túnica blanca.

- Buenas noches, ciento haber llegado tarde, pero ciertos asuntos me retrasaron-. Saludo el recién llegado con la capucha puesta. Todos, algunos de la Orden y la familia Weasley se levantaron con las varitas en la mano, pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Jorge.

- Alto, guarden sus varitas ahora, si fuera un mortifago no se hubiera presentado, sino atacado-. Hablo Jorge con voz tranquilizadora, fuerte y clara. Ahora dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba parado-. Quítate la capucha-. Este se quito la capucha suavemente dejando ver algunos rizos negros, cuando termino de quitarse la capucha, muchos se cayeron de sus sillas otros se quedaron pasmados con la boca abierta. Albus no creía lo que estaba viendo. Moody fue el único que articulo unas palabras

- Black, ¿Eres tú?-. El nombrado sonrió-. Se te creía muerto…

Todos quedaron estáticos, al verlo ahí parado, muchos se restregaban los ojos, para ver si era él o no, se parecía tanto a su hermano Sirius y a la vez no. Muchos se preguntaban, si era él o no en realidad. Entonces Jorge hablo.

-Bueno será mejor, que informe por que Regulus está aquí-. Cortando la tensión y haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza para mirar a Jorge inquisitivamente-. Pero antes de que alguien diga algo o pregunte, deberíamos escuchar su historia. Siéntate Reg-. Finalizo, haciendo aparecer una silla para él.

-Gracias, se que todos tienen preguntas, pero no contestare a todas, únicamente las necesarias, empezare contando mi historia de cómo estoy aquí hoy. Como todos deben saber, fui o lo soy para ustedes un mortifago, mi relato comienza de este modo:

"El Sr. Oscuro precisaba de un elfo para una misión, y yo ofrecí a Kreacher, no se para que lo precisaría, mucho tiempo después lo llame y me conto lo sucedido, me enoje, investigue y averigüé sobre los "Hocruxes", -. El trio y Ginny, junto con Albus que abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, dieron un respingo, al escuchar lo último, cosa que no paso de desapercibido por Jorge-. Cuando supe lo bastante del tema, decidí ir a esa cueva con Kreacher, cuando llegamos había un lago y una canoa, nos subimos y esta, se deslizo hacia la otra orilla, nos bajamos, alumbre el lugar y vi un cuenco de piedra con poción, materialice un vaso y comencé a tomar el contenido, cuando la termine, vi el collar, lo tome en mis manos y puse el falso y lo llene de poción. El verdadero se lo di a Kreacher para que lo destruyera, escuche ruidos, me di la vuelta y vi los inferís salir del agua, le di la orden a Kreacher de que se vaya y que no le diga nada a mi madre, ni a nadie. Me quede a luchar, eran demasiados, la poción me estaba quemando por dentro y me estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Me adentre a la cueva, me abre caído unas cuantas veces, llegue a un acantilado, la corriente era muy fuerte, me arroje y me deje llevar por la corriente."

Luego de unas cuantas horas creo, la corriente se fue calmando, sentí que algo me sostenía y me sacaba del rio, abrí con esfuerzo los ojos y vi a Jorge sonriéndome. Supongo que me desmaye del cansancio, porque no sentí nada en el viaje. Desperté en una habitación oscura, sentí que había dormido durante años, me incorpore de la cama, sentí puntadas en el estomago, estaba vendado, camine hacia la puerta, me fije que no tenía la ropa anterior sino una camisa y un pantalón, abrí la puerta con cuidado y Salí al pasillo estaba muy iluminado, camine un poco y vi que una puerta se abría y salía Jorge, me quede a esperarlo.

-Despertaste, justo iba ir a verte, ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Me pregunto al verme ahí parado, esperándolo.  
>-Bien, muchas gracias-. Y así estuvimos hablando por horas. En ese momento, supe que había comenzado una nueva vida. Por mucho tiempo, estuve entrenando y me costó trabajo renunciar a mis creencias y tradiciones, todavía tengo rastros de la marca, estudie e investigue, para hacerme más fuerte.<p>

-¿Estuviste escondido todos estos años en Francia, bajo la protección de Jorge y hiciste de  
>espía?-. Pregunto Kingsley, mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.<p>

-Si, en todos estos años viaje camuflado, por el mundo, buscando amigos. Y aquí estoy, acabo de terminar una de las tareas, yo encontré la ubicación de todos los Horuxcres.

Nos vemos en ¿Review? jaja.

Saludos!

Alby


	5. Un sueño

Buen día, aquí vengo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Alby

**Mpgsmione:** Gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te haya gustado.

5. Un sueño e historias.

Pasaron las horas hablando, riendo o hablando en susurros, algunos entrevistaban a Regulus para cerciorarse de qué lado estaba. Ya entrada en la noche muchos incluido Dumbledore se fueron despidiendo. Las mujeres que quedaron se fueron a la sala a charlar y los hombres se quedaron en la mesa. El trío con Ginny se retiraron a la habitación que les dieron. Josh los guiaba por las escaleras, informándoles cuales eran los baños y otras habitaciones, los guio por una puerta y los hizo pasar a todos a una habitación grande, con ventanales que daban al jardín, en la habitación había dos camas, con sus respectivas mesitas de luz.

- Esta es su habitación, chicos-. Hablo dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron. Estos dos asintieron, dando las gracias-. La habitación de las chicas está enfrente-. Hablo señalando una puerta a la izquierda, las chicas sonrieron-. Bueno los dejo, veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que hasta mañana-. Se despidió de la mano, mientras desaparecía por una puerta.

- Hasta mañana-. Dijeron al unisonó, Hermione al ver que se habían quedado solos, rompió el silencio, pero antes hechizo la habitación para que nadie oyera…

- Bueno Harry será mejor que abras tu otro regalo-. Hablo Hermione tomando la palabra y sentándose en una de las camas al lado de Ginny.

- Si-. Hablo Harry, que estaba sentado en una de las camas, agarro el paquete rompiendo el papel, se encontró con una carta, dirigida a él, Harry la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

_Harry: __  
><em>_ Este cofre le perteneció al primer guardián, mejor dicho, le perteneció a Merlín. El cofre se pasa del Guardián al Protegido y así sucesivamente, yo soy tu Guardián te lo lego a ti y tu se lo legaras a tu protegido.__  
><em>_ Aquí se guardan los recuerdos más apreciados de los anteriores Guardianes, y también veras que hay una lista con nombres, que cada diez años aparece dentro del cofre, donde nombra al próximo elegido. Como sabrás Merlín se convirtió en el padrino del hijo de Tristán, al morir este, así convirtiéndose en Guardián de Arturo Warren, mejor conocido como Arturo y la mesa redonda.__  
><em>_ En este cofre encontraras muchas respuestas a preguntas sin contestar… hay más cosas, pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu. Espero que lo disfrutes como lo disfrute yo…__  
><em>_Sé que extrañas mucho a Sirius, Harry, pero te tengo una sorpresa, si esta noche cuando vayas a dormir mantén el cofre abierto, habrá una linda sorpresa para ti…_

_Jorge…_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, que la dejo de lado, rompió el papel por completo y se encontró con una caja marrón verdosa, con runas talladas, tenia metales preciosos a los costados, la abrió y no había nada…

- Guau…-. Logro decir Ron que estaba leyendo de nuevo la carta de Jorge.

- No hay nada-. Hablo Ginny por primera vez, acercándose para ver con más detenimiento.

- Será que cuando realmente necesites de saber algo, el cofre te lo responderá-. Hablo Hermione, también acercándose a mirar el cofre con detenimiento. Así estuvieron hablando hasta entrada a la noche, sacando ideas, riendo, hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una noche cálida, en la ciudad de Gales… en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Warren, se encontraban Ron y Harry durmiendo plácidamente, se escuchaba una leve melodía que provenía del cofre que se encontraba abierto, a un lado de la cama de Harry. En los rostros de los muchachos se podía observar, una radiante sonrisa… Harry se estaba algo inquieto en su cama, por lo que estaba soñando… Despertó en medio de la niebla, no lograba ver nada, solo escuchaba voces lejanas. Comienza a caminar, guiándose por las voces. A medida que avanzaba la voz se hacía más fuerte y clara, era grave y profunda, lo estaba llamando…

- Harry… Harry…-. Era como un eco, que lo instaba a seguir caminando, lo hizo por un largo rato, y Harry la reconoció de inmediato, era Sirius quien lo llamaba. Harry al escuchar la voz de su padrino, comienza a correr y a llamarlo…

- Sirius… Sirius…-. Minutos después la voz de Sirius deja de oírse, Harry frena esperando escucharla de nuevo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…

- Sirius…-. Lo llama esperando alguna respuesta.

- Aquí estoy Harry…-. Se escucho detrás de él, se da media vuelta y lo ve. Sirius Black, estaba sucio, tenía la misma túnica con la que se había caído, la cual estaba toda desgarrada. En su rostro, más pálido de lo normal, había una radiante sonrisa. Al verlo ahí parado corre a abrazarlo fuertemente y rompe a llorar pidiéndole disculpas.

- Perdóname, por no haberte podido salvar… perdóname…-. Hablaba con la voz quebrada, hundiendo su rostro el pecho de su padrino.

- No Harry, no llores tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo que estuve algo extremista y no razone como debí haberlo hecho. Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo haya muerto, igual, hubiera preferido morir luchando protegiendo a los que amo, que morir de aburrimiento. No te martirices por hechos de los que tú no eres responsable-. Hablaba Sirius, secándole las lagrimas con el pulgar a Harry que asentía levemente.

- Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… te extraño Sirius… fuiste lo más cercano a un padre-. Finalizaba Harry, que seguía abrazándolo fuertemente y sollozando.

- Es normal de que uno se sienta responsable, Harry. Pero debes ser fuerte por ti mismo y por los que te quieren-. Hablo Sirius, acunándolo como si fuera un bebe.

- Tu hermano está vivo, ahora está de nuestro lado-. Le dijo Harry cambiando el tema abruptamente.

- Si, lo sé. Hable con él, cuando vino a casa y me conto su historia, aunque emitió varios detalles, en mi opinión-. Finalizo Sirius de manera seria, haciendo que Harry lo mirara. Sirius le comenzó a relatar su encuentro con Regulus y así estuvieron por un largo rato… a lo lejos se escucharon unas campanas, como si avisaran el regreso. Sirius se puso de pie, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ya es hora de irme, Harry, me alegra de haberte visto bien, cuídate y no te alejes de las personas que te quieren-. Hablaba Sirius, abrazándolo fuertemente

- Te tienes que ir… no puedes quedarte, aunque sea, un poco más-. Hablaba Harry poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado. Hecho que hizo que Sirius sonriera más.

- Aun no lo entendiste verdad Harry, este es el segundo regalo de Jorge para ti. Yo siempre te estaré viendo de donde este, cuidándote-. Poso su mano en el pecho de Harry.

- Está bien, lo comprendo-. Finalizo Harry abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Adiós Harry, cuídate y se feliz, y también dale su bien merecido a Voldemort, si-. Sirius iba desapareciendo de a poco.

- Adiós-. Lo dijo en un susurro, de su rostro caía una lágrima, pero antes de que la pudiera ver caer, despierta en su cama, volviendo a la realidad.

Se sienta en su cama pensativo, poniendo atención a la suave y dulce melodía, dirige su mirada hacia la mesita de luz y ve el cofre que estaba abierto, la agarra con sumo cuidado y con su mano la cierra con cuidado. La habitación queda sumergida en silencio, mira el reloj y ve que son las 9:30, decide vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Cuando termino de asearse y vestirse, tenia puesto unos jeans y una remera beige, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ron, paseo por los pasillos de la casa a medida que avanzaba se encontraba con cuadros de personas, que por supuesto estaban durmiendo. Bajando las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa desayunando, hablaban entre risas, pero la voz de Harry, que estaba entrando por la puerta, hiso que todos guardaran silencio.

- Gracias por el regalo Sr. Warren, dormí excelente-. Hablo Harry con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, dirigiéndose a Jorge.  
>-Fue un placer Harry, me alegro de que te haya gustado y no me digas señor, solo dime Jorge, no soy tan viejo-. Finalizo Jorge, causando las risas burlonas de muchos-. ¿Qué te pareció el sueño?-. Pregunto ignorando las risas.<p>

-Soñé con Sirius-. Lo dijo con cariño, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban. Muchos quedaron tiesos al escuchar las palabras del joven, esperando alguna que otra reacción. Regulus venia entrando cuando escucho las palabras de Harry, su mirada se ensombreció, se quedo unos segundos parado en la puerta, pero cuando reacciono sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Helena. Esta rápidamente desvió la mirada. Regulus se acerco a la única silla que quedaba libre y se sentó con cuidado.

-Regulus ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad?-. Hablo dejando el diario a un lado.

-Por supuesto, debo buscar unas cosas y iré directamente-. Hablo levantándose de la silla, cuando salió por la puerta, Jorge se dirigió a los chicos.

- Ya que terminaron de desayunar, síganme-. Jorge se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba detrás de él. El trió con Ginny, entraron a un salón, donde había armas de entrenamiento, maquinas de ejercicio, etc. sobre una de las paredes había un armario, donde habría ropa de entrenamiento, en un estante había una bolsa de cuero viejo que contenía pequeñas piedras de cristal opaco.

-¿Qué son?-. Pregunto Hermione, agarrando una con la mano, era fría.

-Son estrellas caídas, son muy poderosas, si quieres proteger a una persona solo tienes que pedirlo y apoyarla en una pared y la piedra es absorbida, cumpliendo lo pedido-. Dijo agarrando una de ellas-. Son puras de energía, otro día les contare la historia-. Las estaba mirando como si estuviera añorando algo-. Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí entrenaran cinco horas al día por semana, cada hora que pase será un día. El entrenamiento lo harán por la tarde, ahora vayan con Helena que les tiene que mostrar algo, yo y Remus tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, Helena estaba leyendo el diario, cuando los vio salir, los guio por un pasillo y los hizo entrar a una habitación oscura pero que estaba levemente alumbrada en las por las antorchas encendidas que estaban en las paredes, a los lados había sobre unas mesas cinco cuencos de madera y cada uno contenía agua, tierra, fuego, metal y en el último no había nada. Helena los hizo sentar en el suelo. Fue hacia uno de los cuencos en especial y agarro en el que había agua y lo puso frente a Hermione y le dijo, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.  
>- Antiguamente la familia Granger era famosa por usar el agua como medio de sanación, ninguno de nuestra familia lo ha logrado, ese don se fue perdiendo con tu abuela hace mucho tiempo. Todos esperamos que lo logres con éxito-. Finalizo con una sonrisa afable. Fue por otro cuenco y esta vez agarro el de fuego y lo puso frente a Ron, este lo miro con una ceja levantada en señal de incomprensión. Helena rio por lo bajo y explico.<br>- El primer mago, elemental de fuego, fue maestro de Merlín, pero lo extraño es que nadie sabía su nombre, era un hombre alto y de complexión ancha, de ojos negros como la noche y lo más llamativo de todo es que era pelirrojo. Merlín solo le llamaba maestro. Un día, cuando ya tenía a la muerte llamando su puerta, le dijo a Merlín en su oído su verdadero nombre, pero lo más triste de todo es que solo llego a decir su apellido-. Tardo un momento para dejar algo de suspendo-. Y dicho apellido es Weasley, y de ahí viene de que todos sean pelirrojos y con pecas, son señales de que ahí fuego gravadas en sus venas y de que tengan tanta hambre-. Ante este último comentario, todos rieron, incluido Ron. Se dio la vuelta y agarro el que estaba vacío y lo puso frente a Ginny. Esta lo miro esperando a que le dijera que es lo que sucedía.  
>- Muchos se preguntan el porqué son tan pocas las mujeres Weasley, pero no es ahí a donde yo quiero llegar, todo lo contrario, voy por el lado materno, los Prewett, como ustedes sabrán, esta familia es muy antigua-. Hizo silencio, como buscando las palabras-. Hace muchos años, una muchacha de cabellos castaños pero con reflejos anaranjados, paseaba por el jardín oliendo sus rosas y acariciándolas levemente, pero no se agachaba a olerlas, simplemente hacia movimientos con las manos haciendo que ráfagas de viento elevara su perfume por los aires y así las sentía sobre su rostro y cabellos. Tiempo después la muchacha desapareció, no se sabe que sucedió o que fue de ella, algunos dicen que se fue lejos, otros afirman que murió. Lo más triste de todo es que nadie recordaba su nombre o se fue perdiendo al pasar los años-. Finalizo con una sonrisa, dejando a una Ginny pensativa. Ante estas palabras, se dirigió al cuenco que contenía tierra y lo puso frente a Harry y hablo.<br>- Merlín manejaba la tierra desde que era pequeño, así que no necesito de un maestro para que le enseñara. Tienes que concentrarte y lo manejaras con facilidad-. Le hablo mirándolo a los ojos, para después dirigirse a los demás-. Esa es su tarea de hoy, controlar esos elementos, así que vayan hacia afuera al aire libre y trabajen.  
>-¿Y el metal?-. Pregunto Harry, viendo que había todavía un cuenco. Helena lo miro a los ojos y observo el cuenco-. No lo sé, la verdad que no se. Eso solamente lo sabe mi padre, ahora vayan-. Ante estas palabras, los cuatro se levantaron con sus respectivos cuencos y salieron por la puerta en dirección al jardín.<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes después. Albus Dumbledore, estaba, sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho, mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza, con la derecha acariciaba su blanca barba como señal de estar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Desde que anuncio, que el nuevo profesor de DCAO sería un licántropo, no dejaron de llover quejas por parte de padres furiosos y preocupados; por otra parte, otros padres daban su completo apoyo a la institución, otros al enterarse que Jorge estaría en el castillo, se habían quedado más tranquilos. Suspirando profundamente se levanto de su silla saliendo de su despacho en dirección a la mansión Warren, ese día visitarían la mansión Potter. Una hora después apareció en los jardines de la mansión, cuando se disponía a entrar escucho voces cercanas, desviándose, camino en su dirección, mientras más avanzaba, las voces se hacían más claras.  
>Cuando los diviso, a los cuatro con Remus, que estaba apoyado en un tronco, sentados en la orilla de un estanque. Remus estaba riendo de las payasadas que hacían los chicos. Ron, sentado al otro lado del estanque, creaba con las manos pequeñas bolitas de fuego para luego hacerlas crecer a gran medida y las sumergía en el agua helada, Ginny, que estaba cerca de su hermano, movía las manos sobre el agua provocando que la superficie del agua se moviera, produciendo así, olas. Hermione, sentada entre Remus y Ron, estaba leyendo un libro. Harry, estaba de pie, en el medio del estanque tratando de salpicar a sus amigos y a su novia, pero ellos reían. Estaban de espaldas al Profesor, que estaba sonriendo ante tal imagen, carraspeo levemente, en el intento de llamarles la atención. Los cinco se giraron, al sentir el carraspeo.<br>-Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore-. Se escucho al unisonó. Mientras se acercaban a saludarlo, se fueron secando entre sí.  
>-Buenos días, chicos, Remus,-. Respondiendo el saludo, pero al observarlos, se sorprendió al verlos tan cambiados.<br>Recordó al pequeño Harry, que vio por primera vez hace siete años atrás, ya no vio a ese chico que antes era pálido, hasta el punto de que parecía enfermo, y demasiado flaco, y pensar que Molly era la única que le daba raciones grandes de comida para que engordase un poco. Y ahora que lo veía bien, estaba rotundamente cambiado, pareciera que no era la misma persona, estaba más alto de lo que recordaba hace un mes atrás, su espalda era más ancha y de complexión fuerte; sus ojos esmeraldas eran profundos, pero tenían una pizca de misterio. Su cabello azabache lo traía más largo de lo normal, aunque nunca perdía ese toque rebelde que lo caracterizaba; su piel ya no era tan pálida, ahora era bronceada; los rasgos del rostro, ya no eran tan infantiles, ahora eran afilados, haciéndolo parecer un adulto. Al Sr. Weasley, lo vio más alto de lo que recordaba, bastante grande de espalda y por lo tanto de complexión fuerte, sus ojos azules, los vio profundos y centellantes; sus rasgos eran afilados, su cabello parecía fuego viviente y también parecía un adulto. Cuando vio a la Sta. Granger, se encontró, que ya era toda una mujer, alta pero no tanto como Ron y Harry, su figura era esbelta, lo que producía que sus curvas fueran notables; el pelo lo traía por debajo de los hombros, ya no era rebelde como el recordaba sino lacio, pero con bucles al final, sus rasgos eran finos y afilados; sus ojos castaños brillante y llenos de sabiduría. Cuando se giro a Ginny, vio también, los mismos cambios que la Sta. Granger.  
>-¿Se están divirtiendo?-. Pregunto divertido, al recuperarse del asombro. Los cuatro estaban muy diferentes entre sí, pero en el aire se sentía que tenían algo en común, a simple vista se veía que eran más poderosos.<br>-Si profesor, pero no se preocupe, ya habíamos terminado-. Hablo Harry, mientras se acercaba a Ginny para ayudarla y darle un beso en los labios de la pelirroja-. ¿Vamos? Creo que Jorge ya está bajando-. Finalizo, mirando a Ron significativamente.  
>-Sí, vamos-. A pesar de que nadie vio ese intercambio de miradas, Dumbledore, que estaba hablando con Remus, tenía la sensación de que lo estaban dejando de lado. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Jorge ya estaba saliendo.<br>-¿Ya están listos chicos?-. Pregunto Jorge mientras bajaba las escaleras del jardín, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, con una sonrisa-. Buenos días, Albus-. Saludo cortésmente, al ver que el director ya había llegado.  
>-Buen día, Jorge-. Al mismo tiempo que los chicos decían sí. Los cuatro estaban a un lado de las escaleras hablando con Remus y con Dumbledore.<br>-Bien, será mejor que realicemos un circulo, así desapareceremos mejor, ¿Quieres intentarlo Harry?-. Hablo sin borrar la sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Harry, este asintió situándose en el centro, Albus miro a Jorge, pidiendo una explicación.  
>-Les enseñe a desaparecer, sin necesidad del carnet y de las tres "D"-. Explico, mientras hacían el círculo, vieron que Harry cerraba sus ojos, estirando sus brazos, para después unir sus palmas, y en ese momento desaparecieron en un haz de luz blanca, minutos después se vieron parados en una colina.<br>- ¿En qué parte del pueblo estamos?-. Pregunto Hermione, que fue la primera en ver los alrededores. Estando en lo alto colina se podía ver el pueblo.  
>- Estamos en las afueras del valle Godric… no Harry, no iremos a tu casa, comparado con la mansión, esa casa parece un simple chalet-. Hablo con rapidez al ver el rostro de preocupación y tristeza de Harry.<br>- Y por donde está la mansión, no veo nada-. Hablo Ginny, moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados. A esta pregunta los adultos se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.  
>-Digamos que estamos justo frente a la puerta, Ginny. Tu tatarabuelo Harry, la oculto, para que nadie pudiera entrar sin el permiso de algún integrante de la familia, simplemente debes de decir tu nombre completo y aparecerá.<br>- Harry James Potter…-. Cuando finalizo la frase, la tierra tembló dejando en el suelo una abertura y de ella resurgió la mansión frente a ellos…con un fuerte ruido, todos, excepto Albus, Jorge y Remus, se quedaron pasmados con la boca abierta.  
>- Bienvenidos a la casa principal de los Potter-. Anuncio Jorge invitándolos a pasar. Cuando levanto el brazo, las puertas de roble se abrieron, dejando ver a un pequeño grupo de elfos domésticos, dándoles la bienvenida.<br>-Buenos días amo Potter, por mucho tiempo lo estuvimos esperando, yo soy Triplin, el jefe de los elfos domésticos dentro de la mansión-. Hablo la pequeña criatura de ojos saltones haciendo una reverencia. Hecho que los demás elfos imitaron.  
>-Ehh… gracias…-. Hablo Harry tartamudeando por lo impresionado que estaba.<br>- Es un placer volver a verlo Señor, seguro que usted y sus acompañantes no han desayunado aun-. Indago el elfo, mirando los rostros de cada uno de los visitantes.  
>-N… si…-. Corrigió Ron, en el momento en que recibió el codazo por parte de Hermione.<br>-Gracias Trip, simplemente prepáranos unos bocadillos, mientras le muestro la mansión al señor Potter-. Hablo Jorge, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.  
>-Ohh Sr. Jorge, Sr Remus y el Sr. Dumbledore, no los había visto, disculpen a este viejo elfo…-. Hablo el elfo, agachando la cabeza de manera de disculpa.<br>-No te preocupes Triplin, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir, veo que tu ceguera sigue aumentando, después de tantos años-. Hablo Remus, apoyando una mano al hombro de Triplin de manera pacificadora.  
>- Oh sí Señor, a pesar de que pasaron bastantes años, mi visión no es tan buena como lo era antes. Ahora iremos a las cocinas a preparar esos pastelillos, con su permiso-. Y desaparecieron sin esperar respuesta.<br>-Bien entremos el paseo será bastante largo-. Hablo Jorge, haciéndose a un lado para que los chicos pudieran entrar. Ya en el Hall, era una habitación bastante espaciosa, aun lado de la puerta principal había una puerta que era donde estaba el ropero, donde se colgaban los sacos de los recién llegados. Estaba poco amueblada, eran de roble con estilo rustico y barnizados. Jorge los guio por la izquierda, donde se encontraron con un inmenso salón de baile.  
>-Tu abuela hacia las mejores fiestas del mundo mágico. James, que tendría unos 10 años, siempre se ocultaba en las escaleras para ver a las personas pasar y charlar entre sí. Mi hermano y yo, siempre estábamos presentes en las reuniones, cuidando de que James no fuera descubierto, por ninguno de los invitados-. Hablo con añoranza y tristeza en la voz-. Quieres ver los cuadros de tus abuelos, ¿Harry?- Pregunto cambiando de tema abruptamente y dirigiéndose a una puerta sin esperar respuesta de los demás. Entraron detrás de él, a una habitación llena de cuadros de diferentes personas que al ver entrar gente saludaban con la mano o agachaban la cabeza. Pero en una de las paredes había dos cuadros bastante grandes, Charlus Potter que estaba a la derecha y Dorea en la izquierda. Los abuelos de Harry se encontraban durmiendo. Jorge se acerco con Harry y despertó con cuidado a Dorea, esta abrió los ojos y los clavo en los verdes de Harry.<br>-Los hermosos ojos de Lily…-. Hablo suavemente, mientras recorría con su mirada el rostro de Harry y paro en el cabello rebelde de Harry, en sus labios se produjo una mueca de disgusto-. Tu madre y yo hemos estado rezando para que no heredes el pelo de tu padre y de tu abuelo, pero veo que fue en vano-. Mientras hablaba, giro la cabeza para mirar a su marido, que aun seguía durmiendo…-. ¡CHARLUS POTTER!, ya despierta de una vez, tantas veces que has estado despierto esperando la llegada de nuestro nieto y justo hoy te encuentras dormido-. Al escuchar el grito de su mujer, Charlus salto de la silla por el susto que se pego.  
>-Porque gritas de esa manera mujer, pudiste solo llamarme como siempre haces-. Se giro para mirarla y en su viejo rostro bañado de arrugas apareció una sonrisa de picardía. El rostro de la abuela de Harry se puso tan colorado como el cabello de Ron y Ginny. Jorge y Remus solo reían de las palabras de Charlus. Albus sonrió al escucharlos nuevamente.<br>- Pero que dices, solo te llame para que conozcas y veas lo grande y guapo que esta nuestro nieto-. Hablo escandalizada por las palabras de su marido, mientras que Harry se sonrojaba levemente por el cumplido de su abuela. Ante las palabras de su mujer, desvió la mirada y la enfoco en el rostro de Harry, lo miro de arriba para abajo, y en su rostro se dibujo una radiante sonrisa.  
>- Veo que llevas el anillo de la familia, te ahorrara algunos problemas, créeme-. Le hablo, mientras sonría, señalando el anillo que tenia puesto en la mano derecha.<br>-Gra… gracias, todavía no he descubierto todas sus propiedades-. Contesto torpemente, acariciando el anillo con la mano izquierda.  
>- ¿Jorge, no te olvidas de algo?-. Pregunto Dorea mirando de reojo a los pelirrojos y a Hermione. a Albus y a Remus ya los había saludado.<br>- Ohh si, acérquense chicos -. Haciendo seña para que se acercaran. Los tres se pusieron a un lado de Harry, algo colorados por la atención de golpe-. Los pelirrojos son Ronald y Ginny Weasley los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, ustedes conocieron a Bill que es el mayor de siete hermanos.  
>- Ahh si, si, ahora recuerdo al pequeño Bill, eran una pareja encantadora…-. Hablo Dorea juntando las manos sobre su regazo, mientras les sonreía con dulzura.<br>- La primera weasley, después de muchas generaciones debes de ser una bruja muy poderosa, ¿No es así?-. Pregunto Charlus, mientras sacaba cuentas.  
>-Así es, señor-. Contesto, tímidamente ante la mirada dulce de Dorea, algo raro en ella.<br>-No te pongas así querida, nosotros no mordemos, eres muy parecida a tu madre seguro que tienes el mismo carácter fuerte que caracteriza a los Prewett. Ginny asintió, riendo ante el comentario de la mujer.  
>-Ron es muy bueno en ajedrez, es el mejor de toda la escuela-. Intervino Harry, ante este comentario Charlus de enderezo en la silla, para escuchar mejor-. Y Hermione es la mejor alumna de nuestro curso-. Finalizo Harry con una sonrisa. El rostro de Hermione se sonrojo levemente, al escuchar el cumplido de Harry.<br>- Hace mucho que no juego una partida de ajedrez, me gustaría mucho jugar contigo muchacho, si no te es molestia-. Anuncio Charlus mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que las orejas de Ron se pusieran coloradas.  
>-Eh… no señor, no sería molestia, todo lo contrario, sería un placer-. Finalizo Ron sonriéndole al cuadro.<br>-Me alegro de escuchar eso muchacho, Jorge ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-. Finalizo dirigiéndose a Jorge con una mirada significativa. Jorge puso los ojos en blanco y camino a la otra punta del salón junto con Remus. Este último sonreía divertido por la situación. En cambio Albus se había hecho a un lado.  
>- Háganse a un lado chicos-. Aviso Jorge haciéndoles señas de que se pusieran contra la pared.<br>- ¿Qué va hacer?-. Pregunto Hermione extrañada.  
>- Va a materializar el tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas, es parecido al que ustedes jugaron en primero -. Hablo Remus explicando la situación. Dorea al escuchar estas palabras y pidió explicaciones. Entonces entre Harry y Hermione con ayuda de Dumbledore, explicaron lo de la Piedra Filosofal que era buscada por Voldemort, Ron y Ginny siempre aportaban algún que otro detalle. Ron no podía hablar mucho por estar concentrado en el juego de ajedrez con el abuelo de Harry.<br>Así pasaron al segundo año del trió y primero de Ginny, el viaje accidentado en auto y lo del Basilisco.  
>Luego pasaron a tercero, con la huida de Sirius Black, y con la hermana de su tío Vernon siendo inflada, ante este comentario Charlus lanza una risotada. Hablaron sobre la traición de Peter y el descubrimiento sobre la inocencia de Sirius y Hermione menciono que Harry había luchado contra cien dementores a la vez, ante estas palabras los ojos de los Sres. Potter se llenan de lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de orgullo. Sirius tiene que huir, cosa que no les agrado a él y a Harry.<br>Y así pasan al cuarto año, donde se da comienzo el Torneo de los tres magos, la elección de Harry, comienzan a relatar las tres pruebas, a la mención de las criaturas, Dorea se lleva las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. Harry relata la última prueba con un nudo en la garganta, y describe lo sucedido después de haber tocado el cáliz y de cómo regreso Voldemort con la ayuda de Peter y del asesinato de Cedric.  
>- No te pongas triste, querido, no fue tu culpa de que ese joven haya muerto. La culpa de todos los males la tiene ese ser indeseable-. Hablo Dorea dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry, para que se sintiera mejor.<br>Pasaron al quinto año, contándole a sus abuelos sobre el ataque de los dementores junto a su primo, a pesar de ser muggle, tuvo que defenderse con el expecto patronus frente a él. Hablo de la expulsión de Hogwarts por parte del Ministerio de Magia y de la intervención de Dumbledore en el Ministerio, llegaron a un acuerdo de que se celebraría una audiencia. Relato lo sucedido en el juicio… su año escolar en Hogwarts la interferencia del Ministerio y de la nueva profesora de DCAO, Umbrige, que habría suspendido las clases de práctica.  
>- ¿Umbrige?, esa horrenda mujer dando clases a mi nieto, en que estabas pensando Albus-. Hablo Dorea exasperada ante la noticia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esperando una explicación. Albus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione intervino inmediatamente tranquilizándola.<br>- No, Sra. Potter, el Profesor Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver. La profesora fue impuesta por el Ministerio. El Ministro tenía la tonta idea de que el Profesor conspiraba contra él. Mejor dicho el Ministerio estaba interviniendo en Hogwarts, en ese momento-. Finalizo de explicar a los Sres. Potter. Albus le sonrió a Hermione en modo de agradecimiento.  
>- ¿Quién era el Ministro en ese momento?-. Pregunto Charlus en el momento en que Ron le hizo jaque.<br>- Cornelius Fudge…-. Contesto Ginny.  
>- Ese cabeza de adoquín llego a ser Ministro, en que estaban pensando cuando lo votaron. Me imagino que ha sido relevado de su puesto, ¿No?-. Indago observando detenidamente a los tres adultos que se encontraban al final de la habitación.<br>- Por supuesto que sí, Charlus, toda la comunidad mágica se unió por primera vez en todo su mandato para que fuera despedido y hubiera elecciones, gano Amos Diggory-. Finalizo Remus, con una sonrisa. Jorge estaba riendo por lo bajo.  
>- Mmm si a Diggory lo conozco desde joven, es hombre de buenos ideales, muy buena elección-. Hablo Charlus, viendo como Ron lo había destrozado en el juego-. Has ganado muy bien, nunca antes nadie me había derrotado tan fácil, eres un buen estratega, lograras muchas cosas-. Ron se sonrojo ante el cumplido del Sr. Potter.<br>- Gracias Sr. ha sido un placer haber jugado con usted, también usted es un gran jugador-. Hablo Ron con fluidez.  
>-¿Y qué sucedió después?-. Pregunto Dorea retomando el tema.<br>- Oh si, meses después… Le contaron sobre las clases secretas dirigidas por Harry, el descubrimiento de este. El secuestro de Umbrige por parte de los centauros, el viaje con los Thestrals al Londres Muggle, la profecía, la batalla entre ellos 6 y los mortifagos. La llegada de la Orden del Fénix y de la muerte de Sirius por parte de Bellatrix. Ante la mención de la muerte de Sirius, en la garganta de Harry se hace un nudo y se le revuelve el estomago.  
>Y así pasaron al sexto año, el encuentro junto con el Profesor Dumbledore y con el profesor Slughorn, los ataques masivos de los mortifagos y desapariciones en manos de estos. Las reuniones con el director sobre el pasado de Voldemort, los partidos de Quidichtt, los noviazgos y a finales del año, no ocurrió nada nuevo.<br>- ¿Qué sucedió para que contactaras a Jorge, Albus?-. Indago Charlus, queriendo saber el porqué estaban ahí. Antes de Albus contestara había entrado Triplin con bandejas que traía con las pequeñas y arrugadas manos.  
>- Ponlas en la mesa Triplin, por favor-. Hablo Dorea, viendo que el elfo estaba algo perdido.<br>- Si, ama… y desapareció.  
>-Bueno, en Junio he recibido la visita de la Sra. Miclerti,-. Ante la mención, Dorea observo de reojo a Jorge, que estaba mirando por la ventana-. Informándome que este año iba a necesitar la ayuda de la familia Warren y me dijo que Harry iba a despertar el día de su cumpleaños, en un principio no entendí, pero después de hablar con Jorge, me entere de muchas cosas de las que no estaba enterado-. Finalizo, mientras se rascaba el mentón.<br>-Niños, porque no mejor van conociendo el resto de Mansión, así les servirá para que se distraigan un poco, mientras que nosotros nos ponemos al día-. Finalizo Dorea, suavizando un poco su voz.  
>- Si abuela…-. Hablo Harry, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, los demás hicieron lo mismo y caminaron hacia la puerta para después cerrarla. Paseando todavía por el piso inferior de la mansión se encontraron frente a unas puertas de roble. Hermione, que era la más cercana a la puerta, la abrió.<br>- Guau!-. Exclamo asombrada por la inmensidad de la habitación, había una gran cantidad de libros por doquier y mesas. Detrás de ella estaban los chicos que también quedaron maravillados, pero lo llamaba más la atención era un pergamino bastante grande colgado en la pared, se acercaron con cuidado y lo observaron detenidamente. Al principio del pergamino, había unas letras en oro, bordeadas con azul marino, las letras decían así:

Árbol Genealógico de la Familia Potter

El nombre de Merlín aparecía casado con Morgana, tuvieron un solo hijo. Mientras leían las distintas ramas y veían que Harry estaba conectado lejanamente con los Prewett, los Longbottom y algunos más, a medida que leían, todos se quedaron mirando un nombre.

Dorea Potter (Black)

-Mi abuela fue una Black, entonces eso quiere decir que…  
>- Quiere decir que Sirius era tu tío y que eres primo segundo de Tonks y de Malfoy. A pesar de ello eres el jefe de la familia Potter y por lo tanto también de los Black-. Contesto Hermione. Por el rostro de Harry, caen algunas rebeldes lágrimas, que este inmediatamente se las seca, con la mano. Ginny, al ver esto, lo abraza, para que se sintiera mejor. Ron al ver las lágrimas de su amigo, le apoya su mano en el hombro de Harry.<br>- Quieres que veamos lo que hay arriba-. Le pregunta Ginny a Harry, este asiente haciendo que los cuatro se dirijan a la puerta de la biblioteca para seguir viendo los distintos lugares que ocultaba la mansión.


End file.
